Mesomorph
by ElectronDemon
Summary: Sequel to Hell's Gates Shall Open. Five years after the defeat of Lucifer and the Chosen are enjoying a time of peace. However, the arrival of a new villain will send them into all new dangers. But there seems to be more to the villain than they realize. Reds, Blues and Greens. Recommended to read Hell's Gates first. No flames please! Rated M for Sex and Violence. R&R
1. Opener

Opener

Me: Hey dudes and chicks of FanFiction! You lot were asking for a sequel so: TA-DA! A Sequel!

Nar: Kinda feels nice to be in the writing game again

Me: Yeah it does, since the Unidentified Heroine, AKA Tsuki, posted the first chapter of her story I figured; Why not?

Nar: I thought you were still trying to piece together the ending

Me: I am, I'm hoping that by writing it now inspiration will hit me later on

Nar: fair enough

Me: anyway, this won't be like Hell's Gates where I'll be able to pump out a chapter every week. I'll still post them on Saturday but it might take more than a week before I post it

Nar: so the story will take longer to reach completion

Me: I truly am sorry if this upsets some of you, but school is getting kinda hectic and it's getting rather difficult to keep up my grades

Nar: fear not though, he WILL complete the story

Me: and on that note, my other two stories are… most likely going to be put on permanent hiatus. If I get some inspiration I'll write another chapter for them but most likely it won't

Nar: alright, enough messing around. Let's get started *about to head through a portal*

Me: hold on Nar

Nar: what?

Me: I'm afraid you won't be in the story right in the beginning

Nar: oh? That's new

Me: indeed, you'll come in later in the story

Nar: *shrugs* alright

Me: alright let's get going!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**?'s POV**

I stand atop the tallest building of Townsville, overseeing the once proud city now devastated by fires and rampaging creatures. The acrid smell of smoke fills my nostrils causing me to grimace. I watch as people run and hide in terror from the beasts and the flames. Hatred burns in my soul as I think of him, the man who caused all this, brought all this pain and suffering upon the world, who would do anything to see his horrid goal come to fruition.

The man who tricked me into helping him succeed

I watch as the city continues to spiral into disparity and I make I promise to both myself and to everyone of the city

"On this day, I will right the sins of my past" I say to the city "I shall end his reign of terror and restore the peace to the city!"

As my promise echoes in the wind I look back, when things had been better

Before things went to shit…

**Time Rewind: 5 weeks prior Still ?'s POV**

It was like being in a dream

I seemed weightless

Everything felt hazy, confusing and surreal

At times, I almost wished it was.

My eyes slowly opened and I tried to take in my surroundings. It was hard for me to distinguish anything but eventually my mind began to focus

And what I saw terrified me

I was suspended inside a tube filled with some green liquid, a hose and mask was strapped to my face which supplied oxygen. Outside I saw what looked like a giant laboratory with several more tubes filled with distorted and mangled clumps of flesh along with several people in white coats performing hideous experiments of the poor creatures. I caught the sound of some of them talking and I strained to hear them

"… the first real success since the experiments began!" a man's voice said "We can't have them dissect it! It could send us back to square one!"

"I know" a woman's voice said, frustration evident in her voice "But they control our budget and they said if we don't provide something soon they'd shut us down!"

The man sighed

"Poor Subject 33" he said "Could've lived a long life"

I was curious as to who this Subject 33 was. I discreetly looked at the other tubes to see if I could find him. To my left I saw the numbers 29, 30, 31 and 32 and to my left I realized, with a growing pit in my stomach, were the numbers 34, 35 and so on

**I **was Subject 33

They were going to kill me

It was at that moment that fear overtook me. I began to struggle inside my tube, flailing about like a child. The scientists became shocked at my struggles

"Subject 33 is awake!" one cried out

With a surge of strength my fist connected with the glass tube causing it to crack. Another two powerful blows and the tube broke, sending me out onto the floor

"It has escaped!" another cried as an alarm began to sound

I didn't have time to process anything as my instincts went into overdrive and I charged out the nearest door. I ran as fast as I could manage barreling past several scientists along the way

"Over there!" I heard someone cry out

I whipped myself around to see several armed men point guns right at me. I turned back around to run only to find the other path blocked as well

I was trapped

Again instinct took over and I dived out a window that was behind me in a desperate attempt for freedom

Turned out I was on the third floor

Before my mind could register that I was falling I somehow righted myself mid fall, landed with a somersault and kept running. I soon found myself coming up upon a fourteen foot tall fence. To my left and right guards were closing in, and with no other choice I made a leap for the fence with the intention to climb over it

Instead I somehow went clear over all fourteen feet

Again without stopping to question what I just did I continued running. I ran and I ran for what seemed like hours. Finally out of breath I stopped in a clearing with a large pond in the center of it. I fell on my back and panted heavily in exhaustion. Slowly my breathing began to ease until I began to breath normally

After that I fell into a dreamless sleep

I had no idea how much time had passed but I awoke to the sound of vehicles and men shouting orders, in a panic I did the only thing I could think of

I hid in a nearby tree

I waited in utter silence and watched as several guards passed by my tree. Everytime I saw one I thought that they'd find me but thankfully they all passed right by. I waited in that tree for what felt like hours until all the sounds of vehicles faded away. I stayed in the tree for a while longer just to be safe before I finally climbed down. Safe at last I took some deep, calming breaths and tried to piece together what had happened to me that caused me to wind up in a tube

Key word being "tried"

I thought and I thought but no matter how long or hard I tried I couldn't remember anything at all

I couldn't even remember my name

The more I tried the more frustrated I got until eventually I vented by swiping at the same tree I hid in. I slowly calmed myself down again and on a whim I looked up and saw something shocking on the tree

Four deep claw marks were now on the tree

I slowly looked down at my hand to find that at the end of each finger was a razor sharp claw. I gasped as I noticed the rest of my arm had what looked like feathers on top of my skin that shone in a vibrant rainbow mix of blue, yellow and green with green being the most dominant. I rushed over to the pond and stared down at my reflection

My entire body was covered with these feathers with the exception of my hands, feet and face. I looked closely at my face and found that my eyes were a striking shade of yellow which looked like they could scare off a bear. My pupils were narrow slits much like a serpents' even in my mouth two snake like fangs protruded from my gums that, after a bit of practice, I found that I could retract and extend at will. I noticed something behind me and upon turning I found myself looking at a serpent like tail which was covered in actual scales rather than feathers. But the thing that blew all else out of the water were the two hawk like wings that rested upon my shoulder blades. In an experiment I tried to hold them open at max length and found them to be at least 15 or 16 feet long.

"What have they done to me?" I whispered to myself

I sat there at the pond for a while thinking. Eventually I decided it was better to keep moving away from the place I had escaped from. Heading in the opposite direction from the labs I walked through a dense forest and eventually I came upon a road. I noticed a giant green sign that said "Townsville 5 miles ahead"

I didn't know anything about this Townsville but I figured it was better than the alternative. I glanced again at my wings and decided to try something out. I extended them to their full length and after a few test flaps, leaped into the air and began to beat the hard and to my surprised and growing delight instead of getting closer to the ground I was getting farther away

I was flying!

I did a few loops to get the feel for it and began to fly in the direction of Townsville

'Let's see what happens' I thought to myself as a city began to rise over the horizon

_Me: Whoo! That took a while_

_Nar: Not given that your left thumb and pointer finger were both covered in Nacho Cheese Dorito gunk_

_Me: Yep, I figured that since I was bored and had nothing to do, I'd write this out_

_Nar: And it's really descriptive, something that was never really your forte_

_Me: With time and practice one gets better_

_Nar: True, true_

_Me: Anyway, sorry if it seems somewhat confusing, but trust me things will get better as the chapters go on_

_Nar: Anyway, for now: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	3. Chapter 1: Summer Break

Chapter 1

**Narrative POV**

It was a bright and sunny day in Townsville, the birds were singing, children were laughing, couples strolled through the park. All throughout the city there were happy people and good times. And none were happier than the students of Pokey Oaks High School as today happened to be the last day of school and the beginning of Summer Break! Practically every student stared at the clock with baited breath, waiting for that glorious bell to sound.

**Buttercup's POV**

3:07

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

'Come on you stupid clock, move faster!' I thought 'I want to get out of here right now!'

3:08

Tick, Tock

I groaned inwardly as time continued to drag its ass across the floor. I could practically hear Blossom saying: 'The more you watch the slower it'll go' or some crap. Can I help it if I want to be as far away from school as possible? I think not!

3:09

'That's it' I thought 'Just a little bit more'

Tick, Tock

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Then the second hand literally stopped right before the bell was supposed to ring. It was as if Father Time was actually trying to prolong my torment

"Oh you son of a-" I didn't get a chance to finish because right then the bell rung

Using my super speed I was out the school's front door before anyone else was even out of their seats

"WHOOO!" I screamed into the air "SCHOOL'S OUT BITCHES!"

"You really need to stop cursing so much" an all too familiar voice nagged at me

I turned around to see my older sister Blossom giving me a disapproving look

"Oh bite me" I said "You of all people should know how much I wanted to get out of there"

She sighed

"Anyway, you shouldn't get too comfortable" she started "Now that school's out there's a good chance that we'll have to be saving the day more often"

"Nobody likes a buzzkill Pinky" another familiar voice said

We turned to see Butch and Brick, our former enemies and current boyfriends, walking out of the school. We'd been dating ever since the whole incident with the angels and demons, something which the public was hilariously stunned about, but I'm sure you know that already

"See?" I said as Butch walked over to me "He gets it"

She sighed again as Brick wrapped his arms around her

"You should worry so much Bloss" he said "You'll make your hair start to fall out"

"I guess" she said with a look of resignation

"So where's Bubbles and Boomer?" Butch asked as he, not so subtly, started moving his hand toward my ass

"Who knows" I said as I knocked his hand away "Probably being all lovey-dovey"

At this Butch turned me around to face him with a cheeky grin on his face

"Not a bad idea" he said as he leaned in and kissed me

I was caught off guard for a moment then returned the kiss. I lightly whacked him on the head when we broke apart

"Haven't I told you a hundred times not to surprise me like that?" I asked

"Yeah, but I know you love it" and he leaned back in

'Asshole' I thought as I wrapped my arms around him

**Blossom's POV**

I had to chuckle at the little bit of PDA before me. Butch had always liked to see Buttercup embarrassed so he'd pull stunts like this anytime he'd get the chance. Like the time he caught her when she took a break from soccer practice. Needless to say the ball was 'accidentally' kicked into his face

"Sorry we made you wait!" a cheerful voice called to us

I turned and saw Bubbles walking out of school hanging on Boomer's arm

"Good to see you guys are celebrating Summer Vacation" Boomer commented when he saw Butch and Buttercup

"Shut up" Buttercup said when she managed to get some space "Like you two weren't doing the same"

Boomer chuckled at this while Bubbles turned a slight shade of pink

"Well on that note" Brick said getting out attention "Let's head home"

We nodded and flew off to our home

**Subject 33's POV**

I landed on the top of a large tower and surveyed the city a little. It was a big place… and very loud too

"The constant noise is going to wear old" I muttered to myself

At that moment I felt my stomach growl and I realized how hungry I was

"Guess that's the first order of business" I said

I began to peer down at the streets and found, to my surprise, that I could see vast distances with pinpoint clarity

"Telescopic vision" I said "Handy"

During my scanning I noticed a vender on the street selling hotdogs. My mouth watered at the thought of meat. Without another thought I spread my wings and sailed down towards the vendor. I landed a few feet away from him

"Excuse me" I said as I walked towards him "I'd like a-"

I was cut off by him screaming and fleeing in terror from me. It was then I noticed that everyone around me was. I couldn't understand why at first until I saw my reflection in a window

"Oh yeah" I said somewhat bitterly "Freak of nature"

The smell of meat hit my nose and I looked at the cart

"Well, free food I guess" with that I began looting all the hotdogs I could hold then took off back to the tower and began eating

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Pretty good first actual chapter_

_Me: Yeah I'd say so_

_Nar: I bet all your fans are happy for this new chapter_

_Me: Well I warned them that it wouldn't be an every week thing_

_Nar: Speaking of, have you gotten any more ideas for the ending?_

_Me: Kinda, it has something of a shape but I'm still messing with it_

_Nar: Fair enough_

_Me: Anywho, thanks for reading guys! Next time the PPG's and RRB's will have their first meeting with our mysterious Subject 33_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	4. Chapter 2: The Monster

Chapter 2

**Blossom's POV**

We were flying across the city not long after we left the school, discussing our plans for Summer Break

"We should go to the beach sometime" Bubbles suggested

"Hey, there's a good idea" Brick said

"Ah the beach" Butch said as he seemed to picture it in his mind "Sun, surf, sand and Buttercup in a hot little two piece that shows off her-"

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup yelled as she punched him in the face with a blush on her own

We all laughed at the display as Butch went spiraling away at her punch. He flew back up a bit later and didn't even look ashamed

"What?" he asked innocently "All I did was compliment you"

"I said shut up you perv" she said and flew ahead of him

Butch then got a mischievous look on his face and flew to catch up with her

"I think someone's embarrassed" he said in a teasing tone

I saw her blush deepen a little

"Why you-!" she exclaimed and proceeded to tackle him in the air

We all stopped and watch their little lovers quarrel while laughing as Butch continued his teasing even when Buttercup was trying to pound him. I was about to go and break them up when a greenish shimmer caught my eye. I turned and looked around to try and find the source but whatever it was had vanished. I shrugged and finally broke apart my sister and her boyfriend

"That's enough you two" I said as I pushed them apart

Butch looked fine aside from his hair being messed up… well more so than usual anyway

"He started it!" Buttercup exclaimed

"And now I finished it" I responded "Now let's get home"

She sighed and we all continued on our way

**Subject 33's POV**

I watched from the tower as the six people flew away

'Don't think they saw me' I thought to myself

Though I was curious about the flying people I set it aside for something of greater importance:

I was bored

After I had my fill of hotdogs there was really nothing else to do except sit at the tower, and I was starting to go a bit stir-crazy

"So what should I do?" I asked myself "Anything must be better than just sitting here"

I looked over the edge of the tower and down at all the people below going about their business without a care. I noticed a guy getting chased by some men in blue outfits; that got a laugh out of me. Eventually I had had enough and decided to fly around the city. I took flight and began surveying the area, watching people do various things

"Jeez, doesn't ANYTHING interesting happen here?" I asked myself

It was at that precise moment that a giant hulking monstrosity appeared in the middle of the city and started wreaking havoc

I stared blankly as the monster was destroying stuff

"Ask question, get answer I suppose" I said

**At The Girl's Home, Buttercup's POV**

We all landed and walked inside the house and we were greeted by the Professor

"Welcome home" he said "And Happy Summer Break"

"Yeah" Butch said "To quote the words of Alice Cooper: SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!"

We all laughed as he started to play a little air guitar solo and continued singing. It was cut short as we all heard the familiar buzzing of the Hotline. I stared blankly at the phone

"I'm going to break that thing one of these days" I said

"Get in line babe" Butch said also staring at the phone in annoyance

As usual Blossom answered the phone

"What is it Mayor?" she asked

After a minute or so she hung up and turned to us

"Giant monster is destroying downtown" she explained

"Great" I said "It's going to be a giant pile of pulp when I'm done with it"

"Let's get going" Brick said

We took off for downtown when something registered in my mind

"AND DON'T CALL ME BABE!" I yelled at Butch who only laughed

**Subject 33's POV**

It was general chaos in the city as people were fleeing left and right from the monster, with nothing else better to do I decided to get a closer look at it. It had one big yellow eye and rows of misshapen teeth which seemed to only be there for show as I got as close as I could while staying hidden and found that the creature seemed to be made of some kind of… goo? It almost looked like it was made of some kind of gelatin, though far from edible. I heard a noise approaching fast and turned to see the six flying people from before

"It's the Powerpuff Girls!" some woman exclaimed

"And the Rowdyruff Boys!" some man yelled

'Guess that explains who they are' I thought

They began circling the monster, blasting it with lasers from their eyes however it didn't seem to have much effect. The monster roared and formed tentacles that lashed out at them but they flew back to dodge them. The pink one took in a deep breath and blew out what seemed to be ice and froze the monster and then both of the green ones smashed it to bit. They celebrated their victory a bit but failed to notice that the monster had freed itself from the ice and was pulling itself back together. The monster lashed out with its tentacles again but this time latched onto them and pulled them into its body. They struggled but couldn't free themselves

"This doesn't seem good" I said to myself

It was at that moment I noticed something, inside the monster was a tiny organism, about the size of a football. It was tucked away in a distant side of the monster to avoid detection

"Looks like a weakness if I ever saw one" I said

But now I was in a dilemma, I couldn't get close it without getting caught myself. I flared my wings in frustration and heard a noise; I looked over to see that the area of the wall that my wing brushed against had a deep gash in it. Curious I pulled a feather from my chest, which surprisingly regrew in an instant, and rubbed the feather against the wall to find that it was cutting through like the wall was nothing

"Not bad" I said

I quickly got to an area where I could see the weakness but it couldn't see me and threw the feather at it with pinpoint accuracy. The monster roared and then collapsed into a giant puddle and the citizens came out and started cheering for the confused heroes, while everyone was distracted I quickly flew off back to my tower

**Blossom's POV**

We were flying back home, wringing the monster gunk from our clothes, and wondering what happened

"So… the monster just collapsed on its own?" Buttercup asked

"I don't think so" Brick said as he took out a shining green feather "I found this lodged in what was probably the real monster"

"So someone saved us?" Bubbles asked

"Looks that way" Boomer said "But who?"

That was the question that plagued our minds all the way home

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Very nice job_

_Me: Yeah, it kinda took a turn from where I was originally going to have it go, but it worked out in the end_

_Nar: Quite_

_Me: Well, until next time everyone_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	5. Chapter 3: The Parade

Chapter 3

**Blossom's POV**

_One Week After the Monster Attack_

I was sitting in the living room reading, or at least attempting to. My mind never stopped wandering back to that feather that got us out of that monster situation

'It's beyond anything I've ever seen before' I remember the Professor saying while studying it 'The appearance is that it is soft as normal feather yet it can slice through solid steel!'

But even after days of study he couldn't discover anything more from it

'It seems that the best way to understand it' he explained 'Is to find the bird that it came from'

That was another thing that bothered me; no living bird could possibly have evolved so that its feathers could cut through metal. It would serve no real purpose, aside from maybe defensive purposes, but even that was a bit of a stretch

Unless someone had...

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the phone rang. I marked my place and got up to answer

"Hello?" I answered

"Good afternoon Blossom!" I heard the Mayor respond cheerfully

Mayor normally calls on the Hotline but rarely does he ever call on the normal phone, even if nothing is wrong there must be something important about to happen

"To you as well Mayor" I said politely "What's with the call?"

"Oh, I was feeling a bit festive and decided to host a parade" he answered

"Really?" I asked "What for?"

"Well, I did some research and discovered that today was the 58th anniversary of my favorite pickle shop being opened!" he explained gleefully

If life was an anime, I would have sweat-dropped right then

"Ya don't say?" I said, trying not to sound rude

"Oh yes!" he responded, still happy "I plan to have lots of floats and balloons and everything!"

"Sounds like quite the party" I said

"Indeed" he responded "And I was wondering; if you and the boys are interested, would you like to be in the parade as well?"

The question surprised me a bit. Thinking about it, I really didn't mind and I figured Brick won't either, the Blues would be all for it and Butch would probably like the attention… though knowing Mayor, he'd probably want to put us in pickle suits which would instantly turn Buttercup away

"I'll talk to them and call back, okay Mayor?" I asked

"That's fine Blossom!" he replied "Talk to you soon!"

With that we both hung up

"HEY GUYS!" I called to everyone "COME DOWN HERE!"

After about a minute everyone was downstairs where I also noted, with some amusement, that Buttercup looked like she just finished with a make-out session with Butch

"So what's up?" Bubbles asked

"Mayor called" I began "He said that he's planning a parade and he wants us to be in it"

"What's the parade for?" Brick asked

"Apparently his favorite pickle store will be celebrating its 58th anniversary soon" I answered

This was met with some chuckles

"How does this guy stay in office for so long?" Butch asked

"Usually there's no competition" I answered

The others nodded

"So what do you guys think?" I asked "I don't really mind"

"I think it sounds fun!" Bubbles said, ever the optimist

Boomer nodded in agreement

"We could also consider it a celebration for the beginning of summer" Brick said

"It'll be fun to be the center of attention" Butch said looking off in thought

We all looked at Buttercup, knowing she's usually the stick in the mud, who looked back at us before sighing

"As long as we don't have to wear anything stupid" she replied

I nodded and called back Mayor, who was slightly disappointed since he had the outfits ready but understood where I was coming from. After hanging up I turned back to everyone

"It'll be in a few days" I explained

"So what do we have to do?" Boomer asked

"To quote Skipper from Madagascar" Butch began "Just smile and wave"

We laughed at him

**Subject 33's POV**

_Day of the Parade_

I landed on a building near all of the commotion. After a while I had gotten used to the noise of the city but up until recently it had been even louder than before, eventually I decided to check it out and came across giant pickles

"This city just keeps getting weirder" I muttered to myself

I scouted around and from what I gathered it was a parade for some pickle place held by the Mayor who I found sitting on the main float enjoying a pickle

"How was this guy elected?" I wondered aloud

As I continued to look around I also happened to find those six heroes I saved a while back, sitting atop a giant pickle waiting for the parade to start. Curiosity fully piqued I decided to watch the parade from afar. After some time had passed the parade began, and what a show it was. Balloons, confetti, marching bands, fireworks, the Mayor truly had gone out of his way to make this, what must have been, the biggest parade ever

'I guess some people really like pickles' I mused

Feeling a bit bored I took to the skies to see if a change of view would lighten the boredom, and it had the desired effect

Though not in the way one would hope

Distracted I failed to notice the firework until it hit me in the back and exploded. Stunned, I fell down into the Mayor's float. For a good few seconds I lay there until the shock passed and I could stand, then I found that I had landed and destroyed several pickle carts and was covered head to foot in brine

'My opinion of pickles has taken a bit of a turn for the worse' I thought as I shook the brine from my feathers

As I was figuring out a way to wash the remaining brine from myself before the smell set in I noticed that the Mayor was behind me and was boiling mad. My ears were still ringing a bit from the firework but from what I could gather he was yelling at me for destroying the carts. I stood more or less listening until I was starting to get bored and found that his voice was starting to grate on my nerves

"Ya know?" I began, interrupting his tirade "You're voice is annoying"

With that said I reared my leg back and sent him flying with a powerful kick. Pleased with myself I flew away to find a body of water

**Bubble's POV**

The second we saw the Mayor go flying we took off as well, catching him and setting him safely on the ground, though rather than being relieved he didn't become a pancake he was still seeing red

"BRING THAT MONSTER TO JUSTICE!" he raged "HE MUST BE BROUGHT TO ANSWER FOR THIS CRIME!"

At that moment Ms. Bellum appeared

"I'll take it from here you guys" she said, calm and collected as always "But you should make sure that man doesn't cause any more trouble"

We nodded and flew off to find him

**Subject 33's POV**

After some flying I found a ship docking area and, with no second thought, dove straight into the water. I twisted and turned in the dense liquid trying to wash all traces of the salty brine from my feathers. After some time I pulled myself out and smelled myself and was pleased to find that the scent was all but gone. I was about to fly off when the six heroes descended before me. The red headed girl in pink seemed to be studying me as I did much the same to them

"I don't believe we've seen you around before" she said

"Guess you could say I'm new in town" I responded

We all just simply regarded each other quietly for a bit

"Well do you have a name?" the blonde girl asked

I thought about it for a while, but still came up with nothing

"Probably" I said with a shrug "I don't seem to remember much beyond a week or so ago"

They all just stared at me, as if trying to make out who or what I am. It was then that I began to get a little paranoid

'What do they want' I wondered 'They just keep staring at me as if… wait, what if they work for that place?!'

I began to panic somewhat, I had no clue what else that horrible lab had created, but if they could turn me into what I am then surely they could give people powers to hunt me down!

"Well whatever" the girl with the black hair said "Just come along quietly, we're taking you in"

That was what truly set me off

"Take me in?" I said fear growing by leaps and bounds as I took a step back "No, no way! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME BACK THERE!"

With a mighty flap of my wings I launched dozens of my feathers at them which they promptly dodged but gave me a chance to take to the skies and fly away

**Brick's POV**

After we quickly composed ourselves from his freak out, we took off after him but found that he was quite fast and that we had already lost him. We scoured all over the city but couldn't even find so much as a feather

"DAMMIT!" Buttercup exclaimed after we regrouped "How does someone THAT colorful just up and VANISH?!"

"Calm down" Blossom said to her sister "Let's just head home, he's bound to show up sooner or later"

"Who knows" I said "Maybe he'll just leave town"

We nodded at the hopeful thought and flew home

**Subject 33's POV**

I sighed in relief as they flew away; somehow I had managed to avoid them by hiding on my tower. I leaned on the wall and slowly slid down, breathing another sigh

'I should have figured they'd send someone after me' I mused 'Just didn't think it'd be so soon'

I sat there and pondered my options; I could flee to another town?

'No' I thought 'If they could find me this fast then going from town to town would only wear me out'

Maybe I could fight back?

'No, they out number me' I thought 'No way I'd last'

I sighed and continued to think. After several minutes a mischievous smile formed across my face, I had formed an idea that was as fun as it was crazy

"It should work" I mused aloud "So long as I don't get caught"

My plan was to simply create havoc around the city and escape from those six and over time wear them out until they get tired and give up completely! I laughed mischievously as I planned out what I would do tomorrow

_Me: And Done!_

_Nar: Very nice_

_Me: Yeah, I decided to maybe put out a few more chapters since I'll be heading off to college soon and I probably won't have much time_

_Nar: Smart_

_Me: *nods* Ah yes and before we go, fans I'm going to need your help with something. Now I really, really, really, REALLY hate to do this but for you all to understand I need to spoil some future chapters a bit. I plan to have either the PPG or the RRB get kidnapped by the same people who turned Subject 33 into what he is_

_Nar: To explain what he is, he's what Electron calls a mesomorph which is a human who has at least two animal genes spliced into him which create a hybrid much like Subject 33 is of a bird and a snake_

_Me: What I want your opinions on is: should it be either the PPG or the RRB? And after that, what two animals should each one be? Tell me in the reviews who should be kidnapped and what genes should be spliced into whom. If I like your idea or if I get enough requests then your choices will be featured in the upcoming chapters_

_Nar: If you want to include a description of your idea as well then you may. But until then R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	6. Chapter 4: Robbing a Store

Chapter 4

_The Next Day_

**Subject 33's POV**

I woke from my roost at the top of the tower with a yawn and a stretch. A quick glance at the sun told me it was a little before noon

"Seems like a good time as any for some mischief" I mused

After a few warm up flaps I leapt off the tower and took to the sky. I flew around the city in search of a decent target, all the while planning ahead for my next endeavors

"I should probably start small and work my way up" I muttered to myself

It was not long after I spotted a suitable target; a convenience store

"Well" I mused aloud "At least I can get breakfast and have lunch and dinner taken care of"

With no real plan in mind I dove straight towards the store

**Brick's POV**

We had all been sitting in the living room for a while now, thinking about the mysterious…person? That we met the other day. After the Professor analyzed one of the feathers that man had fired at us with the one that had killed the monster, he'd come to the conclusion that they were one and the same

"So what's the deal with that guy?" Butch asked

"Wish I could say for certain" I responded

"He took off like a rocket once Buttercup said that we're taking him in" Blossom brought up

"Could he be an escaped prisoner?" Bubbles suggested

"I don't think so" Buttercup said "I'd defiantly remember bringing in someone like that"

We all agreed on that fact

"From his reaction it seems he doesn't know who we are" Boomer mentioned

"Good point" I said

"But we're pretty famous no matter where you are" Buttercup brought up "You'd think he'd at least have heard rumors or something"

We all were silent at that

"Perhaps the next time we see him we should try to talk with him" Bubbles suggested

"I don't know" Butch said "If that freak-out says anything, it's that he's not in the mood to talk"

"You never know" Blossom countered "If try to be calm and reasonable, then maybe he will-"

At that moment the Hotline started to ring. Blossom quickly went to pick it up and we could practically hear the Mayor shouting from across the room

"Alright Mayor" she said after getting a word in edgewise "We'll get right on it"

She hung up and turned to us

"He's robbing a convenience store" she said

We were silent for a moment

"This guy makes my head hurt" Buttercup complained

After an unspoken agreement we all flew out towards town

**Subject 33's POV**

As expected it was a simple job; crash in through the ceiling, look and sound the part of a monster and everyone was practically stampeding out of the building, leaving all the tasty snacks for me to enjoy. I started over at the hotdog cooker and wasted no time in cleaning the whole thing out. After that I walked over to the chips and grabbed a few bags at random and started eating them by the handful. Once I had finished my fifth bag or so I was feeling pretty thirsty so I moved over to the fridges and picked a drink at random

"Barq's Root Beer, eh?" I muttered as I opened it up and took a drink "Hey, that's pretty damn good!"

Drink in hand I walked over to the doughnut racks and started eating one after another to counter the saltiness of all the chips I had eaten. Not too long after that I had eaten my fill

"Good meal" I said with a content sigh

After a quick rest I grabbed some bags near the counter I started filling them up with random food that I didn't eat and some more of that Root Beer for later on. Once I had filled them up to satisfaction I walked out of the store

"Well that was fun" I said "I wonder if I caused enough-"

I was interrupted by a 'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!' shouted by six people at once. I looked up to find the very six people that I was sure were sent to take me back

"We meet again" I said amiably

"So we do" the guy in the red hat responded

"Before we get this started" the black haired girl started "Were you the one who saved us from that blob monster a while back?"

I blinked as the memory returned. I did save them on a whim, but that was before I realized they were attempting to take me in. They kept looking at me, expecting an answer. With a simple shrug I said

"It was a simple whim and nothing more"

"So are you a bad guy or not?" the blonde girl asked

That surprised me more than the other question. I defiantly wasn't bad or evil, I may be standing in front of a store that I had busted into and raided while holding bags of the spoils but that's beside the point. I shook my head, figuring they we're just trying to confuse me

"Tell ya what" I said "Let's play a game"

They looked at each other then back at me

"Try to catch me" I explained "If you do, I'll consider telling you everything"

With that I quickly took to the air

"Ready? GO!" I said as I turned around and sped away

**Boomer's POV**

It took a few seconds to register what had just happened before we sped after the winged man

"SPLIT UP!" Blossom called out "CUT HIM OFF!"

With that our group split, taking different paths through the city. I kept a bead on him from behind as the others took up positions surrounding him. Despite only having wings he was extremely quick, most of us could barely keep up with him at our max speed not only that but he was nimble too, he easily weaved his way through the buildings as if he had done it for years. Butch and Blossom tried to tackle him midair but he sharply went down, effectively dodging and causing them to collide. This happened a few more times until we had eventually cornered him next to a building

"It's over!" Blossom called to him "Give up now!"

He only grinned at her

"What?" he asked "And ruin all the fun I'm having?"

"On three guys!" she said with an annoyed look "One! Two! Three!"

On three we all charged in an effort to grab him and as a result we'd all crashed into the building

"I got an arm!" I said

"I got a leg!" Buttercup said

"Everyone move back a little!" Brick said

As we did however, we were stunned to find that we'd only grabbed various limbs of each other and the winged man was gone

Buttercup yelled in frustration

**Subject 33's POV**

I laughed heartily as I landed back on my tower

"Oh man" I said between laughter "That was too fun!"

Once I started to calm down I laid back and opened another can of soda

"Oh yes" I mused aloud "I'm going to have a good time with that lot"

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Good to see you putting out another chapter_

_Me: Yeah, also sorry if it seems a little lacking, especially at the end. I finished this at 2:18 in the morning so needless to say I was very tired_

_Nar: I'd say it came out alright_

_Me: I suppose, also I'm still in need of ideas for what hybrid either the boys or girls will become_

_Nar: In the few months since the last chapter only one person left some suggestions_

_Me: Thank you Tsuki_

_Nar: Currently the majority of her ideas have been taken into consideration_

_Me: They're all good, though I can't see the zebra part for Boomer. I do like the shark though_

_Nar: So do comment your suggestions, if you need a refresher you can look at the end of the previous chapter_

_Me: Also a message to the Guest reviewer who said quote: "You got later days from the weekenders MWAHAHAHAHHA" I'd like to clear up something: I have never seen, or even heard of the Weekenders_

_Nar: He got "Later Days" from an episode of My Gym Partner's a Monkey_

_Me: The one where Jake gets a mustache_

_Nar: That said, R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	7. Chapter 5: Museums and Confusing Motives

Chapter 5

**Subject 33's POV**

The pattern of; I create trouble, the six arrive, give chase and I give them the slip continued on for several days, each time more comical than the last. Such as how I tricked the black haired girl into flying head first into a fountain or how I got the blonde guy to follow me as I flew around a building only to slip away and he keep following as I was still there. I was beginning to love screwing with them, their reactions when they realize they've been had are wonderful, that said I had run into something of a snag:

I was running low on stuff to draw their attention

Sure I could just repeat some of the stuff I've done, but I feel as if I start getting repetitive with these minor crimes, they might lose interest and just let the police deal with me, and where's the fun in that?

With a sigh I decided to fly around the city for some ideas. I tuned in with my advanced hearing to catch glimpses of the citizen's everyday conversations. As per usual nothing really interesting other than some random gossip about the Mayor and his pickle addiction/ potential fetish

Some of them, in all honesty, don't sound too far-fetched

Then something caught my attention at a nearby apartment complex. Using my claws I clung to the side of the building near the wall and listened in to the conversation between two teens

"So what's the anime about?" one of them, a girl, asked

"It follows a young boy who can transform into a black winged phantom thief" the other, another girl, responded "He's so good, he sends a notice to the police when and what he's going to steal so that he can escape from right under their noses"

"That is pretty impressive" the first girl commented

"Indeed" I mused to myself as I took off

I thought about it as I flew back to my tower, it seemed like the perfect setup for me; I can cause a commotion which will draw the six, each time I do it the police and them will always try a different capture method so it won't get stale and when I escape their frustrations will increase even more!

"Well" I said as I returned to my roost and grabbed a pen and some paper "It's worth a shot"

**Mayor's POV**

I was sitting at my desk, going through all the paperwork that came with that damned bird guy's havoc

"He infuriates me to no end!" I muttered to myself "Even the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys can't bring him in!"

I set down my pen with a sigh

"I need a break" I said as I opened my pickle jar

Using my tongs I pulled out one of the green delicacies and entered pure nirvana when I took a bite, savoring its saltiness. A few bites later and it was lying comfortably in my stomach

"Oh boy" I said with a blissful sigh "I needed that"

I sat there like that for a few moments before I slyly looked about the room, confirming my being alone. Slowly, almost nonchalantly I dipped my right hand in the brine and started to unzip my pants

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone knocked at the door

"Uh, come in!" I said as I hid my brine covered hand

Ms. Bellum walked in

"Mr. Mayor" she said as she walked in "This just arrived for you"

She handed me a note along with a feather that belonged to that winged criminal. The note read: "Tonight at the stroke of midnight, I shall steal from the Townsville Museum". Anger started to roll through me

"Now he's just taunting us!" I yelled "I want the Girls, the Boys and the entire police force guarding the museum!"

"I'll get right on it Mayor" Ms. Bellum said as she turned to leave "Oh and Mayor?"

"Yes Ms. Bellum?" I asked

"What you do when you're alone is your business" she started "But do try not to do it in the office"

My face was crimson as she left

**That Night - Subject 33's POV**

I silently landed in a tree outside the museum and scoped out the situation. It seemed as though the Mayor went all out; police crawling everywhere, spotlights searching the skies, tranquilizers locked and loaded and the six right in the middle of it all. Where most would feel intimidated by all this, I couldn't help but get even more excited. I glanced at the big clock atop the museum

"Minute to midnight" I whispered to myself "Let's do this"

I flew out of the tree and hovered above the building, careful to avoid the spotlights then dove onto a blind spot of the building. Using one of my feathers I cut a hole into the glass roof and crawled along the ceiling of the darkened museum. Scanning the room I could tell there were several guards inside. Picking at random I decided on a pricey looking ring and through the same feather into a different exhibit at the other end of the room, causing all of the guards to rush over. Moving quickly I dropped down to the ring case and pulled another feather and cut a hole in the glass and pulled out the ring, leaving the feather as a calling card. With no other place to put it I slipped on the ring, as I prepared to fly off the lights suddenly turned on and I found myself surrounded by six familiar figures

Ironically, it was then that the clock struck midnight

**Spectator's POV**

The Chosen had 33 surrounded with no intention of letting him slip away again

"We meet again" 33 said calmly

"It's over" Blossom said "This time you have no chance of escaping"

"I've heard that before" 33 said, pretending to recall a memory "Don't you guys say that a lot?"

"It's different this time" Buttercup spat "You've got us and a whole army against you"

"Thousand to one odds?" 33 mused "Sounds like fun"

Butch sighed

"Gotta admit" he said with a grudging smirk "I can't help but like his style"

The other boys nodded while Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom sighed

"Either way" Bubbles said "It's time you gave up"

"Not gonna happen" 33 replied

"Then we're doing this the hard way" Buttercup said as she charged at 33

Buttercup swung a mighty punch at 33 who dodged nimbly. Then the rest of the Chosen charged in an attempt to land a hit on the winged man but to no avail. Blossom, in an attempt to subdue 33, blew her ice breath on the floor and encased his feet

"Hey, you cheated!" he said, slightly miffed

"Cheat this!" Butch said as she attempted to punch 33 only to be blocked and thrown into a pillar, damaging it

The fight continued in a similar manner as 33 continuously tried to free his feet while defending from the onslaught of the Chosen. Just as 33 managed to get free a squad team appeared in the doorway with tranquilizer guns aimed at 33

"Aw crap" said target muttered

"Get on your knees!" one of them said

From somewhere in the back of his mind, a single phrase rose up through 33's mind

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER LAST NIGHT!" he yelled

A few of the Chosen had to chuckle at that while everyone in the squad readied their weapons to fire at 33. Suddenly 33 noticed that part of the wall he threw Butch into a while ago was cracking and a big piece was about to fall on the squad

"LOOK OUT!" he called as everyone just noticed said piece

Just then it broke away

Before certain doom was upon the squad, in a brilliant flash of green 33 was seen holding up the chunk of rubble, much to the shock of everyone in the room

"What are you waiting for Christmas?!" he yelled in a strained voice at the dumbstruck squad "MOVE!"

That got them to recover and they moved out of the way. Once they were safely away 33 let the rock drop. The Chosen, who were previously dumbstruck as well, went to check on the squad. Taking his chance, 33 flew out of the building and out into the night with the Chosen, realizing their blunder too late, in pursuit. Before too long, 33 had given them the slip once again and the Chosen, kicking themselves in frustration, returned to the museum to report while 33 returned to his roost to rest

**Later at the PPG Home – Bubbles' POV**

We were sitting in the living room lamenting over that guy getting away again; well, at least that's part of what we were doing. From our interactions with him, we all came to agree that guy was nothing more than a crook like so many others in Townsville; someone who cares only for himself and causing trouble around the city. But after that event where he saved those men, we were thrown for a loop and had to rethink everything

"ARRRRRRRGH!" Buttercup yelled "THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"I have to agree" Brick said "It feels as though we're back at square one with this guy"

"Any normal bad guy would've let those guys get squished" Butch said "Or make his getaway after WE save them"

"So…" I said "IS he bad?

No one could answer

"What do you think Blossom?" Boomer asked

After a while she stood up

"Tomorrow, we're going to scour every inch of the city" she said "We're going to find this guy and get to the bottom of this once and for all"

"RIGHT!" everyone exclaimed with determination

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Wow, two chapters in less than a week. Impressive_

_Me: Yep, I decided I've set this on the backburners for too long. As such I'm going on an uploading marathon_

_Nar: Quite the promise_

_Me: Well I owe it to my fans whom I've kept waiting_

_Nar: *nods* admirable_

_Me: That's right. Well, there's still plenty of time left, if you have some ideas for who you want to be kidnapped and what they should become, let me know in the review section_

_Nar: Until then, R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	8. Chapter 6: Explanations

Chapter 6

**Spectator's POV**

The next day the Chosen awoke early, much to Buttercup's irritation, so they could have all day to look for Subject 33.

"Wake up Buttercup" Blossom said after swallowing a forkful of eggs "You're going to drown"

Said heroine we currently lying face first into a bowl of Frosted Cheerios. With a groan she sat back up, one or two Cheerios stuck to her face, and started slowly shoveling the food into her mouth

"So what's the plan?" Butch asked, picking off and eating the Cheerios from Buttercup's face

"Well" Blossom began "Since we have been having so much trouble apprehending him at the scene of crimes, the next best option is to capture him where he rests"

Everyone nodded

"So in light of that, Brick and I have done some research" she went on

"From what we can tell, this guy is one part bird and one part snake" Brick picked up "With this in mind we looked up where both would likely make their homes"

"So we scan the city, looking for these possible areas until we find him?" Boomer asked

"That's right" Blossom said with a nod "We'll split into two teams to cover both areas"

"Butch, Bubbles and Buttercup" Brick said "You three will look around ground level to see if he's hiding in any burrows or the such"

"Since you're good with animals Bubbles, you can see if any of the local animals have noticed him" Blossom explained

"Okay, I can do that" Bubbles said

"Meanwhile" Brick continued "Boomer, Blossom and I will comb the skies"

"Sounds good" Boomer said "But what about if we find him?"

"I had the Professor whip these up" Blossom said and handed out headsets to everyone "That way we can stay in contact with each other"

They all took one and attached it to their ears

"This may take all day, so let's get out there!" Brick said

Everyone nodded and took off towards the city

**Buttercup's POV – A Few Hours Later**

Over the many years I've lived on this earth, I've often heard people say that I get frustrated easily. Such as, when I'm tired and I have to do a single task for long periods of time with no success, people say I have a tendency to get restless or aggravated

They're right of course, but that doesn't mean I still can't complain

"Holy SHIT!" I yelled as I kicked a trash can, barely missing the stray cats Bubbles was talking to "We've been at this for hours and found nothing!"

"No kidding" Butch said having a seat on the trash can I sent flying "I'm starting to think we should join the others in the air"

"Speaking of them" Bubbles said, standing up "I wonder how they're doing?"

At that Butch switched on his headset

"This is ground team" he said "We've found jack squat down here, how's things on your end?"

"Nothing up here so far either" Blossom said over the radio

"I seriously doubt he's down here Bloss" I said after switching on my own mic "How about we join you guys in the air?"

"Alright" she said "I suppose the more the merrier, let's meet up at the tallest building"

That was all I needed and I was zooming through the skies towards the building

**Bubble's POV**

It wasn't long before we were all hovering above the tallest tower in the city

"So you guys haven't had much luck either eh?" Brick asked

"Nope" Butch replied "It's hard to understand how someone that colorful can hide so well"

"I said that a while ago" Buttercup pointed out

"Well that was then, and this is now" Butch replied chuckling as if he made a joke

Everyone just rolled their eyes

"In any case" Blossom said pulling out a map "Let's plan out a route of places to check"

We all huddled around the map and listened to Blossom make plans. In the middle of this the sun started reflecting off something and into my eye. Blocking it with my hand I looked down to try and find the source out of random curiosity and what I say made my eyes go wide

"Um… Blossom?" I asked nudging my sister

"Hold on a moment Bubbles" she said, not taking her eyes off the map

"Blossom" I said gently shaking her arm, not taking my eyes off the source of the shine

With a sigh she and everyone else looked up from the map at me

"What is it Bubbles?" she asked

I didn't say a single word, just looked at them with the same stunned expression and pointed down to the tower below. Everyone and the same look became plastered on their face as well

For the winged man, that for so long had eluded us, was lying down below us sleeping

**Brick's POV**

For a while we just hovered in place, staring down at the peacefully sleeping person that has for so long eluded us

"We spend weeks chasing this guy down…" Buttercup started

"With him tricking us at every turn…" Butch continued

"And here he is out in the open and completely unaware" Blossom finished

With that we all surrounded him and Buttercup lightly kicked up until he woke up. When he saw us all he instantly reacted and tried to flee but was quickly subdued by both BC and Butch

"Well, you finally caught me" he said with a sigh

"You defiantly didn't make it an easy chase" Boomer said

"Listen" he started "I know you have your job to do, but if you have even an ounce of kindness then just kill me, I can't go back to that place"

"Sorry pal" I said "Killing isn't really our thing"

He sighed in defeat

"I see" he said

"What's your problem with prison anyway?" Butch asked "Some have a grudge against you in there or something?"

He looked at Butch with a confused and bewildered look

"Who's talking about prison?" he asked "I'm talking about that experiment lab"

Now we looked at him with the same expression

"What lab?" Bubbles asked

"You should know" he pressed "Didn't they send you after me?"

"No one sent us" Blossom said "We protect this city of our own will"

"But…then…wait-" he muttered trying to piece the puzzle together

"Alright, hold on" I said "Let's try and set everything straight; Butch, BC let him go"

They both did and we all took a seat around him

"Let's start out with introductions" I said "My name's Brick, and these are my brother Boomer and Butch"

"Yo" Butch said

"Hi" Boomer said with a wave

"My name is Blossom" Blossom said "These are my sisters Buttercup"

Said sister waved

"And Bubbles" she finished

"Nice to meet you" Bubbles said "What's your name?"

"I… I…" he began with a troubled expression "I don't remember"

We exchanged looks

"Why don't you tell us what you do remember" I offered

He regarded us for a moment and sighed

"Okay" he said

**Subject 33's POV**

"I woke up a few weeks ago suspended in a tube inside some laboratory" I started

"A tube?" the one called Bubbles asked

I nodded

"I overheard a conversation between some scientists saying that I was to be dissected" I explained "In a blind panic I smashed the tube holding me and attempted to flee for the exit"

They sat quietly

"Once I managed to evade them, I discovered that not only did I have no idea who I was but I had become…" he gestured to himself "The freak of nature you see before you"

"I see" Brick said

"Eventually I took to the sky and headed towards this city in hopes of getting far away from that place" I concluded "The rest you can probably piece together"

"So when you first met us" Blossom started "You assumed we worked with that place and had come to take you back, right?"

I nodded

"I figured; if they can turn me into a freak, then who knows what else they can do" I explained

They sat there for a while, taking in my story. Eventually Bubbles spoke up

"So now that you know we're not going to take you back, what will you do now?" she asked

I thought about that for a bit before answering

"Well, this place is kinda nice" I started "And I'd kinda like to stay here a while longer… or have I over-stayed my welcome?"

They turned and conversed with one another for a while before turning back to me

"We've decided that you can stay here" Blossom started "So long as you don't cause any more trouble"

I nodded

"I can do that" I said

"We'll try and smooth things over with the Mayor" Brick continued "With an apology I'm sure he'll come around eventually"

"Though you do need to return the ring you stole" Buttercup added

"Did that already" I said

**Spectator's POV – Mayor's Office**

The Mayor was boiling mad, ranting and raving as he paced his office. Yelling about how, 'He's mocking us!' and 'How dare he!' and such. Ms. Bellum was currently on the phone with the museum while holding a small box that held the very ring 33 stole along with a card that read: "Better Luck Next Time!" along with a smiley face

**Subject 33's POV**

"Well" Bubbles said "Since you'll be staying for a while, you'll need a name don't you think?"

"I suppose so" I responded "Do you guys have anything in mind?"

"How about…" Blossom said with a thinking face "Raptor?"

"Raptor?" I asked

She nodded

"Raptor is used to describe birds of prey" she explained "It also works because the reptilian Velociraptors are said to be predecessors to birds, so it covers both the bird and reptile halves of you"

I thought about it for a bit as a smile slowly spread across my face

"Alright then" I said "Until I can remember my real name, I am Raptor"

**?'s POV – Unknown Location**

I watched via satellite footage of Subject 33 speaking to the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys

"How interesting" I mused watching them

"Sir" I heard my subordinate say from behind me "Shall I have the capture drones prepared?"

"Yes" I answered "It's time to bring our little pet back home"

I could hear him leave the room and I leaned forward in my chair

"I hope you're prepared 33" I said with a wicked grin growing on my face "For the fun starts now"

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: And only a day late_

_Me: Well I kept getting distracted until I got really worn out. So I went to bed and picked up the next day_

_Nar: I suppose I can't fault you for that_

_Me: *nods* now then, attention everyone: the choices for who will get kidnapped and what they'll become have been decided. I chose some of the animals you all offered and added some of my own ideas_

_Nar: Surprisingly, everyone who wanted the boys said Boomer should be part shark_

_Me: Indeed, now I won't say what they'll be_

_Nar: He's spoiled enough as is_

_Me: So you'll just have to wait and see ^_^_

_Nar: Until then, R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	9. Chapter 7: Robots

Chapter 7

**Raptor's POV**

The rest of that day and most of the next my six new friends took me about the city and having me apologize for all my antics to the citizens of Townsville. For the most part they all seemed to be forgiving if their heroes could talk me out of my crime spree, though the Mayor still held a bit of a grudge

"I still can't believe someone can get so angry over pickles" I commented as we flew away from Town Hall

"He's always been like that" Blossom said "Even when we were kids"

"Oh yeah" Buttercup added "You mean when we first learned to play Tag"

"He was very upset" Bubbles agreed

After that we flew to various other places around the city where I apologized for all I had done

"Well that should be the last of them" Brick said as we flew off towards my roost

"What should we do now?" Boomer asked

Everyone started bouncing various ideas back and forth while I simply listened quietly. One idea in particular sounded pretty good to me but as I opened my mouth the only thing that came out was a yell of absolute pain as I could feel my wings tethered together and several thousand bolts of electricity coursed through me before I started plummeting to the ground

**Brick's POV**

Our discussion was brought to an immediate halt when Raptor started screaming. We whipped our heads around to see him being shocked with electricity from a device that was holding his wings together then started falling to the ground

"Grab him!" I shouted

Without a second of hesitation we dived after him and slowly set him on the ground. As the others started trying to get the device off him I heard a whirring noise, looking up I saw several hovering robots descend from the sky

"We got company!" I said getting ready for a fight

"Bubbles, stay with Raptor and try to get that thing off him" Blossom said, getting ready herself

"Okay!" she said and went back to trying to free his wings

We all stood in a circle around him waiting for them to make the first move

"So whose are these?" Buttercup asked "Mojo?"

"No" Blossom responded "The design isn't right, these seem more… vicious"

She was right, Mojo's robots always seemed more comical in their design. These looked like they were designed to hunt and murder their targets. Then one of the larger ones scanned us with a red light to which we braced for what it was about to do

"Target Confirmed: Subject 33" it said "Preparing to Contain"

So they were after Raptor

"Seems like they were made by the people who turned Raptor to what he is" Blossom commented

"Well let's send them back in a scrap heap" Butch said as he blasted several of them with his laser vision

"Always the straightforward one" Boomer said with a smirk

"You know it" Butch said back

With that we dove head first into the swarm of robots

**Spectator's POV**

The five Chosen began pushing back with ease against the robots despite the number difference

"Looks like they ain't as tough as they look" Butch said in a cocky tone as he crushed a robot

"Try not to let your ego get in the way" Buttercup warned

"Ah" he returned dismissively "They can't-"

Before he could finish his thought one of them grabbed his ankle and through him into a nearby building

"You were saying?" Buttercup said with an implied 'Told ya' hanging in the air

"Lucky shot" he replied obliterating the robot

The fight wore on as even more robots began swarming the Chosen

"There's just no end to them!" Boomer said as he fried the circuits of several of them with his lightning

"How's Raptor doing Blondie?" Butch asked smashing two robots together

"He's still out" she responded using her lasers to cut through the device on his wings "But I've almost got his wings free"

"Anyone got a plan?" Buttercup said kicking several to the ground

"Perhaps we should use our weapons" Blossom suggested

"Sounds good to me!" Butch said already bringing out his Heaven forged hammer

The other four Chosen who were fighting brought out their weapons as well. Brick expertly swung his sword and sliced through dozens of robots and used his fire to burn several more. Blossom began firing her energy arrows in rapid succession bringing scores of them out of the sky. Boomer began dashing at lightning speed through the robots slashing them in two with his daggers while Buttercup manipulated the wind to slice through the robots with deadly grace. It wasn't long before the robot's numbers began to dwindle once again

"Requesting aide" one bot said "Bring in Model CR-1124"

"Wonder what that is?" Boomer asked as he zapped several more bots

"Guess we'll see soon" Brick replied

Not long after that Chosen had brought down the last of them. Before they could breathe a sigh of relief a loud crash sounded from the city park. They all zoomed into the air to see a giant version of the previous robots was tearing up the place

"I guess that's Model CR-1124" Butch commented

"Guess so" Brick agreed

Blossom flew back down to Bubbles and Raptor

"Will you be alright keeping an eye on him?" she asked

Bubbles nodded

"Yeah, once he wakes up we'll catch up" she replied

With that the other five took off towards the metal terror

**Raptor's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes with a low groan to see Bubbles looking at me

"You okay?" she asked worriedly

"What happened?" I said sitting up

"Looks like the people that did this to you went some capture robots after you" she explained

"So they did decided to come for me" I muttered "Where are the others?"

"A really big one showed up and they went to fight it" she replied

"I see" I said "Let's join up"

"You sure you're alright?" she asked with concern

"Yeah" I answered "I'll be fine"

After that we took to the skies and quickly found the other five engaged with a giant robot. Tucking my wings behind me I sped towards it like a bullet and crashed into its side, staggering it

"Look who's back from Dreamland" Butch joked

"I miss much" I asked

"Just swarms of smaller robots" Brick answered

"Well I better make up for lost time" I responded and launched a barrage of feathers at the behemoth

The machine retaliated by firing a barrage of lasers towards us which with nimbly avoided

"Go for the legs!" Blossom called

We all began attacking the joints of its massive legs to slow it down, a feat more difficult than anticipated as the robot was pretty quick despite its size and even managed to knock us from the sky a few times. I flew up above it and dove straight down and used my wings as large knives to sever one of its legs, before long several more legs were destroyed and it was close to going down. Flying up once more I dove straight at the machine then straight through its hull, causing it to explode into several pieces. We all landed on the ground rather winded

"That went well" Butch said, somewhat sarcastically

"Yeah" Brick said "I'd imagine we've pissed off whoever sent them"

"We'll have to be on guard" Blossom said

We nodded

After a moment of silence I spoke up

"So you mentioned the beach earlier?"

**?'s POV – Unknown Location**

"I'm sorry sir, the drones have failed to bring in 33" my companion said "It seems he was aided by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys"

"So it seems" I said with a thoughtful expression

"What will you do sir?" he asked

"Worry not Johnson" I responded "I've still a few ideas up my sleeve"

"And the Girls and Boys?" Johnson asked

"Oh don't worry" I said "They will have their part in my plan as well"

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: It's been about four months since your last upload_

_Me: I know that, work takes it out of me. Plus I still have no solid end for the story yet_

_Nar: Hopefully it won't take you until 2016 to finish this_

_Me: We can pray. Also Happy Late Birthday Tsuki, hope you enjoyed_

_Nar: I was watching him write this and there were several points where writers block was hitting him hard_

_Me: Yeah, wasn't easy_

_Nar: Either way, R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	10. Chapter 8: Awkward

Chapter 8

**The Next Day – Raptor's POV**

After we'd sorted out the robot problem the other day we decided to spend a day at the beach. Currently I was lying on their couch waiting for them to get ready

'Maybe I should've pre-emptively stolen some swimwear during my antagonistic phase' I mused dozing off slightly with a sigh 'Though they probably would've made me return it… plus, thinking about it, it probably wouldn't even matter'

"Falling asleep on us?" a familiar voice woke me from my thoughts

I turned towards the tomboy donned in a light green tank top, khaki shorts, sandals, a green towel slung over her shoulder and green sunglasses hanging from the collar of her top

"Not like I have anything to pack" I responded

"Yeah well you might as well catch a nap" she said plopping down on the other couch "If I know my sisters, they're gonna be a while"

"Ya don't say?" Brick said coming down the stairs with his brothers, each wearing a pair of swim trunks of their respective colors, black sandals, no shirt and towels hung around their necks

"Blossom will probably be last" she explained "Always wanting to pack every possible thing she might need"

"Sounds like her" Butch joked as he sat on the couch "subtly" eyeing Buttercup, trying to envision her bathing suit

She obviously could tell he was staring but chose to ignore him

"Bubbles on the other hand is a bit different" she continued

"Why?" Boomer asked

"She spends most of the time trying to pick out the 'cutest' outfit" she explained

I chuckled a bit, though it was mostly at Boomer's expression

"The Professor coming too?" I asked

She shook her head

"Ever since you gave him another of your feathers he's been studying it non-stop" she said

I stared at her for a bit

"He's a workaholic isn't he?" I asked

"Yep" everyone in the room agreed

After that we all watched TV to pass time until the other two Puffs were ready. Eventually Blossom walked downstairs wearing a pink shirt, loose fitting shorts, sandals, pink sunglasses and a large sunhat while a large tote bag was slung over her shoulder

"Okay" she said "I'm ready"

"That's rare" Buttercup commented "Usually you're the last to be ready"

"I passed by Bubble's room on the way down" Blossom said "She was trying to choose between two different bikinis"

"Is she usually indecisive like that?" Brick asked

"Not really" Blossom said

I smirked a bit

"Maybe she really wants to impress someone" I said throwing a glance at Boomer

Everyone chuckled a little

"Well if she's trying to impress you bro" Butch said to Boomer "Why don't you head up and help her pick something so we can get going?"

"Alright" Boomer said with a smile as he got up and headed upstairs

**Boomer's POV**

As I walked upstairs I couldn't help but fantasize a bit on what Bubbles was trying to choose between. From what Blossom said they were both bikinis and my mind wandered a bit through all the possibilities until I was at her room

"Bubbles" I said as I stepped into her room "Need any help picking out- WAH!"

My reaction as I realized she had only just put on her bikini bottom and wasn't wearing the top yet. We both stood there, both with a crimson blush, staring at each other as if someone had hit a pause button, I tried my best to keep my gaze on her face but unavoidably I slowly looked down to her fully exposed chest. Technically this wasn't my first time seeing it, during the kidnapping incident I remember Lucifer had torn off most of her shirt and bra, however I had become so absorbed by a primal rage at the sight of what he was planning on doing to her it didn't really register as much. Now on the other hand, there were no distractions, there was only two partially clothed teens alone in a room. I couldn't help the thoughts that came to mind, I doubt any normal man of my age would be able to either, thoughts of us embracing completely nude and rolling around on the bed having sex until we both collapsed. At long last time began to move again and she reacted in a calm and collected manner

**Narrative POV**

Raptor and the other four Chosen were chatting amongst themselves before they all clamped their hands over their ears as the familiar sound of Bubble's sonic shriek not only filled the house but blew a hole clean through the wall to the outside

"The hell?!" Buttercups exclaimed once the screaming stopped

"That was Bubbles" Blossom said

"Really?" Butch asked sarcastically while he rubbed his ears "I thought it was the Tooth Fairy"

"I think I heard a body land outside" Raptor said also rubbing his ears

"We'll go check it out" Brick said "You both go to Bubbles"

With that they split up, the boys hurried outside to find Boomer lying unconscious on the ground outside the house

"Hey wake up dude!" Butch said trying to wake up his younger brother "What happened?!"

At the same time Blossom and Buttercup had just arrived to their sister's room

"Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed

"What happened?!" Buttercup demanded

They then realized their sister was kneeling on the floor with a crimson blush while hugging her topless chest. Back with the boys Brick happened to notice something

"Uh guys?" he said

Raptor and Butch looked at him and he pointed downwards. Following his point they saw that Boomer had a slight tent in his trunks. At that moment the four Chosen and Raptor all gained a look of 'Oy Vey' as the simultaneously uttered the same phrase

"Solves that mystery"

**Later, on the way to the beach – Raptor's POV**

Once Boomer had woken up and we'd determined there was no permanent damage to his ear drums we finally flew off towards the direction of the beach. Needless to say, the air between the two blondes was a bit… awkward. Every time I'd glance back at them they had a light blush on their face which would only deepen if they happened to look at each other before quickly turning away. It was a bit funny in all honesty, though I hoped they'd get past it quickly before it went from funny to annoying.

After flying for a few more minutes we finally arrived

"About time!" Butch said as we landed on the sand before taking off to the surf

"I take it he doesn't get to come to the beach much" I mused aloud

"Pretty much" Brick replied with a similar 'oy vey' face to the one he had before

We finished setting up our spot and got settled in, Buttercup and I went to join Butch in the water while the Reds stayed on the shore reading under their umbrellas. I swam around a bit while watching the Greens get into a water fight and before long I noticed the Blues were just sitting awkwardly next to each other on the shore

"Well I'm sure they'll sort it out eventually" I said to myself

However, as the day wore on neither of them moved from that spot nor said anything to one another and as expected it began to wear on my nerves

"Alright they're not gonna get anywhere fast" I said to myself "Guess I need to step in a little"

I swam back to shore and shook the water from my feathers before I lied down on the towel Blossom loaned me

"Hey Boomer" I said, snapping him out of his stupor and pointed to some far off rocks "I saw something shiny over by the rocks over there when we flew in, if you're not gonna swim why don't you go see if you can find it?"

"Why don't you go look for it?" he asked

"I wore myself out swimming" I answered in a half-lie "Besides you're clearly in need of a distraction"

He thought about it for a while before he stood up

"Alright" he said starting off to the rocks

"Ya know" I said with a 'thoughtful' expression "It never hurts to have a second pair of eyes, why don't you go help him Bubbles?"

They both visibly jumped at the recommendation

"I-I don't know…" Bubbles said nervously

"Oh just go" I said as I pushed her up and sent her slightly stumbling towards Boomer "Happy hunting"

Seeing they didn't have much choice they left for the rocks

"What was that about?" Blossom said having looked up from her book

"A gamble of sorts" I said closing my eyes for a nap "I either fixed a problem or made it worse"

**Bubble's POV**

Neither of us said anything as we made our way to the rocks and even when we got there we both just stood there not moving. I could feel the awkwardness growing thicker between us, I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what. After a minute or two he finally broke the silence

"I guess we should start looking" he said a little stiffly

"Y-yeah" I responded

With that we started looking around for this 'shiny thing' Raptor saw without much luck. After a few minutes of searching we still hadn't found it and growing sick of the tension I decided to be the one to break it. Taking a deep breath I turned to Boomer

"Boomer I-" cutting myself off when I realized he was about to start talking too

We stared at each other before laughing a bit

"I guess we both have something we wanted to say" he said

"Yeah" I said with a nod

"Listen" he started after a brief pause "Sorry about walking in on you, I should've at least knocked on the wall before I just waltzed in"

"No" I said shaking my head "I'm sorry, I should've had my door closed"

We smiled as the awkwardness started to melt away. We decided to take a break from looking in the shade of a nearby rock. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in a comfortable silence until a question started nagging at me. What did he think? It seems a silly question but I was afraid that maybe I wasn't a big enough size or he thought something else. I didn't want to ask and risk things being awkward again but it wouldn't go away. Taking in a deep breath I spoke up

"Boomer?" I asked quietly

"Hm?" He asked looking at me

I swallowed nervously

"Back at the house…" I started a blush stretching across my face "When you saw…"

I trailed off but I was sure he knew what I meant

"Did you… I mean… were you…" I fumbled a bit, blush growing deeper "Did you… like… them?"

He didn't respond for a few minutes and I risked a look up at him to see his face was as red as mine was

"W-well… yeah" he said nervously "I mean I think every part of you is amazing"

I felt relief at that

"It's just…" I began "I was worried that maybe you didn't think they were big enough and that you… would…"

I trailed off again and started fidgeting a little before I felt him turn my face towards his. The blush from before was replaced with a serious expression

"There's no way in hell I'd ever leave you" he said clearly "Especially not for a shallow reason like that"

I could feel my heart somersault with joy as he said that. His expression softened as we stared into each other's eyes, then he spoke up

"Can I kiss you?" he asked

"…Yes" I said losing myself in his deep blue eyes

The kiss was soft and filled with the love we shared for one another and we lied there like that for a while before the kiss started to grow in passion. Soon I could feel his tongue gently lick my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and my tongue met his and they swirled and danced around the each other. It wasn't long before we'd lost all sense of reasoning and went at it with wild abandon. We pulled back slightly for air before he started kissing down to my neck. I couldn't help the moan as I felt his lick over a sensitive spot on my collarbone which he continued to kiss and lick eliciting more moans from me. Then I could feel his strong hand move slowly across my stomach moving slowly to my breasts. It was then that my logic returned and I stopped his hand. He looked at me with a mixed expression of fear and child-like disappointment and I smiled warmly at him

"Not here" I told him "Not now"

Then he smiled in understanding before he helped me to a sitting position

"We should probably head back" he said

"What about Raptor's shiny thing?" I asked

"He'll get over it" he replied

I smiled as we flew back to the others hand in hand

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Very impressive work, you actually met your quota before you even got to the beach_

_Me: Yep! I decided to try and finish this story before the year's end_

_Nar: You've made promises before_

_Me: True, but I told my fans I'd get it done so that's what I'm going to do_

_Nar: Noble_

_Me: And then you and Tsuki will stop nagging me about it so I can work on To Kill a Demon ^_^_

_Nar: *sighs* -_- well in any case: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	11. Chapter 9: Lemonade

Chapter 9

**?'S POV – Unknown Location**

I leaned far back in my chair as I reviewed the footage of Subject 33 fighting alongside the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, I would have to go about this carefully if he was allies with those six. My thoughts were interrupted as a light flashed on the phone that sat on my desk

"What is it Johnson?" I asked when I pressed the button to answer the page

"Sir" he began "Everything is set and ready for your command"

A smile splayed across my face

"Excellent" I said "Set the plan into motion"

"As you wish sir" he replied before hanging up

Smile still present I stood up and headed towards my private helicopter

**Raptor's POV**

We arrived back at the house, thoroughly exhausted from our trip to the beach, late in the day

"Man, that was fun" Butch said with a stretch

"Yeah" I replied with a yawn "I wouldn't mind going back sometime soon"

"Maybe we could go again when summer vacation is about to end" Boomer suggested

"Oh!" Bubbles said happily "Kind of like a send-off to the summer!"

I stole a glance at the Blues with a smile, it seemed as though my little plan worked to perfection. The awkward air between them was completely gone, in fact; I'd wager they seemed even closer than before. It was a relieving sight

"Ugh" Buttercup groaned "Don't mention summer ending!"

We couldn't help but laugh at that

"Where's the Professor?" Brick asked once we stopped laughing

I noticed a piece of paper lying on the table

"What's this?" I said as I picked it up "A note?"

Everyone gathered around me to see the message

"'Dear Everyone, will be out of town for a week or two. Don't burn down the house, Love Professor'" I read aloud

"Weird" Blossom said looking the note over "He didn't mention going to leave for a while"

"Maybe something just turned up" I said with a shrug

"The whole house to ourselves then, eh?" Butch said with a thoughtful face "Let's throw a house party!"

"No" the Reds and Buttercup said in unison

"Killjoys" he said with a pout

The Blues and I chuckled a bit before a collective yawn escaped from all of us

"Perhaps we should all just get some sleep" Blossom suggested "It's been a long day"

We all nodded at that. After we had all showered off the salt water we said our goodnights and headed to our rooms or in my case the Professor's room. Since he was out of town and sleeping on a couch can get old I figured; why not? I got myself all comfortable and settled in for some much needed sleep

Or so I thought

**Bubble's POV**

I yawned again as Boomer shut the door behind us. We all figured since the Professor was gone we'd all share our rooms with our boyfriends like how we did in Heaven

"Today was fun" I said climbing into bed

"Yeah" he replied climbing in next to me "I'm just glad we managed to move on from the incident this morning"

I giggled a bit

"It was kind of funny in hindsight" I said lying down

"Admittedly" he said "But my ears still hurt a bit"

"Sorry for that" I said turning to face him "Let me make it up to you"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him to deepen the kiss

"There" I said as I pulled away from him "Better?"

"Hm" he said "thinking" about it "A little, but not completely"

I giggled at him

"Well I suppose I can't leave you unsatisfied" I replied and leaned in again

As we continued to kiss it wasn't long before I felt his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and let loose a moan as our tongues danced around one another much like at the beach. Soon he broke the kiss but quickly began kissing the nape of my neck causing me to gasp slightly at the sensation. This went on a while before I jumped slightly as I felt his hand go under my pajama top and start rubbing my back

"Boomer…" his name flowed from my mouth unconsciously

"Bubbles…" he said looking at me "I don't think I can hold back anymore"

I knew what he meant but I was still nervous, it was my first time after all. Not only that but I faintly remembered that we didn't have any protection and my mind was so hazy from all his touches I couldn't recall if today was a safe day for me or not. I tried to tell him that maybe we should wait until we were protected but all that came out was

"It's alright Boomer, go ahead"

Without a moment's hesitation he was at my neck again but with ten times the passion of before, the sudden sensation caused me to gasp in pleasure. It wasn't long before I felt him tugging at my top, and I lifted my arms to help him without another thought. On instinct I started to take his shirt off too and we sent both pieces of clothing to the ground before embracing in another passionate kiss. He broke the kiss again as he removed my bra and set it to the floor with the other clothes. I felt my face heat up as he stared at my breasts again, his gaze taking them in with great detail. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when he grabbed one, it was like electricity coursed through me wherever he touched. He spent a few minutes simply rubbing my breasts with me moaning lightly every now and again before he suddenly attached his mouth to one of my nipples

"Ah~" I moaned louder than I wanted

He looked up at me

"It felt good?" he asked

I nodded weakly

That was all the motivation he needed to start fiercely sucking and licking my nipples while he groped my other breast. I tried hard to hold back the moans, I didn't want to wake the others

"B-Boomer" I whimpered though the pleasure "Th-the others…"

"Let them hear" he replied

This continued on for several minutes until he finally released my breasts. I looked up only to see him slip off the rest of my clothes and lay completely bare before him. I squirmed a bit under his gaze and felt my face grow even redder

"You're beautiful" he whispered causing my face to darken even more

I looked at him and noticed he was stilled clothed from the waist down

"Y-you too" I said as I timidly tugged on his pants

With a nod he quickly slipped out of his remaining clothes and tossed them with the rest. I felt my eyes widen as even in the dark of night I could see his massive erection. I felt a bit scared at the thought of such a massive thing entering me, but my thought process stopped as I saw him move lower

"What are you doing?" I asked

He stopped right near my area

"Making sure you enjoy this as much as me" he said

I opened my mouth to question him but all that escaped was a loud gasp as I felt his tongue slide into me. The pleasure that coursed through me caused any remaining amount of sense left in me to get blown away as I held his head in place between my legs, moaning his name loudly. It wasn't long before I could feel myself nearing the climax but before I could reach it he pulled away from me

"W-why did you stop?" I asked desperately craving release

I was answered with him positioning himself at my opening

"It's going to hurt" he said in an apologetic tone

"It's okay" I told him "Do it"

And without another word he slipped himself inside me all the way. The pain was intense, I could feel myself tear up right away. Boomer had become a statue so he wouldn't move until I was ready, I imagine it must be difficult for him. After a while the pain faded away and the only sensation was him inside me

"Y-you can m-move now" I said

He nodded and began to move in and out of me at a slow and steady pace, making sure I didn't feel any more pain. With the pain gone I could feel increasing amounts of pleasure from each thrust making me moan louder

"F-faster" I said

He obliged by immediately increasing his pace. The pleasure was more intense than anything I've felt in my entire life I was moaning louder and louder with each thrust, the notion of being quiet long forgotten. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely as he obliged my recent request to go harder and slammed into me with greater and greater force, both of us moaning loudly

"Bubbles" he said through his teeth "I'm about to…"

"Do it" I replied knowing what he meant "Do it inside me!"

Not long after we both cried in pleasure as both of us reached our climax and his hot seed filled my womb. With both our orgasms spent we collapsed on the bed panting heavily

"Do you think they heard us?" I said suddenly recalling the others that live under the same roof

"Most likely" he replied causing me to flush red again "But who cares?"

"I do!" I said pouting a little "First off-"

I got cut off as I felt him start to harden again inside of me and looked at him in mild disbelief

"Another round?" he said, no doubt with a wide grin

I sighed

"Something tells me I don't have much choice" I reply

I hear him chuckle as he starts to move again

**Blossom's POV – About the Time When Things Started Getting Heated**

I was lying in bed with a light blush on my face while unable to tune out the soft moans that began to drift in from the Blue's room

'Geez' I thought 'Those two sure don't waste any time, first Boomer sees Bubbles half naked and now they're doing this kind of thing'

I tried as hard as I could to tune out my younger sister and her boyfriend but even if I could I knew it would amount to little

The thought of the act itself was kick starting my arousal

I did all I could to try and push the thoughts from my mind but they just kept creeping back in until I started fantasizing about doing those things with the man sleeping right beside me. I snuck a quick glance his way and he seemed sound asleep

'If I'm quiet maybe I can relieve myself without waking him up" I thought

My blush growing deeper I pulled my pajama pants and panties down and started to rub my already moist slit. As I continued my ministrations I soon moved my other hand up to my breast, all the while my thoughts continued to fantasize about Bricks hands moving all over my body, touching my private spots, kissing and licking me all over until finally he would take my virginity-

"Ya know, it's kind of rude to have fun all by yourself when you're right next to someone" Brick's voice jolted me from my fantasy

I turned to find that he was watching me with a raised eyebrow

I covered myself quickly, my face a startling shade of scarlet as I did my best to stammer out a response until I was cut off by his chuckle and sudden kiss

"I couldn't sleep either" he said with a smile when he pulled away

My face was still crimson and all I could manage was a nod. We both sat there in the dark, the only sound was our siblings' increasingly louder vocals

"So…" he began "Were you thinking about me?"

I would've fallen out of the bed if he wouldn't have grabbed my arm

"Don't ask me things like that suddenly!" I said in a loud whisper

"Sorry" he said with a chuckle "I suppose that was a bit rude of me to ask right off the bat"

"It was" I said looking away with from him with my arms crossed

"If it's any consolation" he stared "I think about you"

Again, I almost fell out of bed

"Y-you do?" I asked, face scarlet again

He nodded

"I just figured it's natural to think about doing things like that with the person you love" he said

I'm amazed I didn't pass out with how red my face is, I looked down rather bashfully at that comment

"I was…" I muttered

"Hm?" he hummed, I could practically hear his smirk "I didn't catch that"

"I… was… thinking… about you" I said a bit louder still not looking at him

A second or two went by before I felt his hand on my cheek. He turned my head to face him before kissing me again. I was a bit surprised at first but my eyes slowly closed and I started kissing back. Soon I felt his tongue at my lips, asking to enter, after a moment of hesitation I obliged. The feel of his tongue twisting around mine sent shivers down my spine, but I broke away when I felt him start to take of my pajama top

"Brick… I don't know if we should do this" I started "I mean we don't even have protection and… I don't think I'm… ready"

I felt his hand on my cheek

"I won't force you to do it if you're unsure" he said reassuringly

I smiled warmly before noticing the tent that had formed in his pajama bottoms

"But" I started "I don't want you to have to hold yourself back for my sake"

He chuckled and thought a moment

"Well" he began "We don't necessarily have to go all the way to relieve ourselves"

"What do you mean?" I asked

I could faintly see his smile

"Ever heard of mutual masturbation?" he asked

I flushed but shook my head

"Well, first we get naked" he said

My face was scarlet for the third time that night before I began stuttering again. He put his finger to my lips

"Would it be better if I got undressed first?" he asked

My face was redder than a ripe tomato but I nodded. Without another word he stood up and quickly began removing his clothes, as the moon shone into my room I could get a clear view of the size of his erection and my eyes refused to be torn away

"I know you may like what you see" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts "But now it's your turn"

I flushed for the Nth time at being caught but got undressed regardless

"So what now?" I asked once I was also naked

"Lie down on the bed" he instructed

I did as told and lied on the bed so I was facing the ceiling and he, not long after, lied right next to me in the same position

"What now?" I asked, beginning to get a bit excited despite myself

"Now we pleasure each other" he said "Like this"

And before I knew it he reached his hand over and began rubbing my slit. I moaned at the new sensation his touches brought to my nether region, it was way different than doing it myself and WAY better

"Come on" he said playfully "Don't go having all the fun again"

He grabbed the wrist that was closest to him with his free hand and moved my hand to his member, my eyes widened as I gripped it. It was warm, soft yet hard and pulsing with the blood that flowed into it

"Now just move your hand up and down, like this" he said as he moved my hand up and down his shaft with a light groan

He let go once I had begun doing it of my own power and refocused his attention to my area and slipped in two fingers. We continued on like that for several minutes moaning louder as time went on as well as moving faster with both our ministrations picking up the pace. Before long the pleasure eroded away and amount of reason I possessed and I threw myself to him

"Brick" I said, lust tinging every word "Take me, now"

He didn't say another word and simply pinned myself under him, I vaguely wondered how if he was holding himself back all this time. With a final word of consent he slowly slipped himself inside me. I had read several books containing sex scenes so I was prepared for pain, I wasn't prepared for how much of it there was. It was an agonizing few seconds when he broke my hymn as the pain wracked my whole body, I can only imagine how bad it was for him to remain perfectly still so I could adjust. Finally the pained faded and I let loose a sigh of relief

"You can move now Brick" I said

Without hesitation he started up a slow rhythm, and the pleasure was ten times better than I even dared to imagine. It wasn't long before I was moaning along with him

"Faster Brick…" I moaned out

He instantly started moving faster, our moans getting louder and louder as I continued to demand that he move faster and harder. All of a sudden I felt myself be lifted off the bed and instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, while he placed his hands on my butt to hold me up, thrusting all the while. This position allowed him to reach even deeper inside me causing me to moan his name. It wasn't long before I could feel myself get close to the orgasm

"Brick" I moaned loudly "I'm close!"

"Same here" he groaned out

And with one final moan from each of us we both climaxed together, him filling me with his semen. Both spent we collapsed onto the bed panting and staring at each other

"That…" I said between pants "Was incredible"

"Yeah" he agreed

My reason suddenly flooding back I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment

"Oh man" I groaned out "What am I going to do if I get pregnant?"

I felt my hands get moved out of the way and could feel Brick's face close to mine

"Then I suppose we'll just have to get married" he said completely serious

I was stunned speechless for several seconds, I was about to reply before I felt him start to get hard again

"Wha-" was all I go out before I was pinned again

"I don't think I'll let you get any sleep tonight" he said before leaning in to kiss me again

I wasn't sure how to react at first until lust started to take over again and I kissed him back

Well, it is summer break. I suppose I can afford to give a night of sleep

**Buttercup's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed trying to block out the sounds coming from my siblings' rooms with a pillow to no avail. I groaned in irritation and sat up, frustrated at the sleep I was being denied. I mean on the one hand, I was happy for them that they were able to take their relationships to the next level, but on the other hand I wanted to get up and tell them to go find a motel where they can fuck their brains out until dawn. At least it was summer break and I'd get more opportunities to sleep in… provided they don't make this a common occurrence

"You're up too, huh?" I heard Butch say besides me

"I'm amazed half the neighborhood isn't up" I responded irately

"True" he said with a chuckle "How long do you think they'll be at it?"

"No idea" I replied

We sat there trying out best not to listen to the moans

"Tomorrow we should all work to sound-proof our rooms" he said

"Probably the best idea I've ever heard come out of your mouth" I replied

"Hey" he said in mock offense "I have good ideas"

"I bet you can't name one" I said challengingly

"Oh really?" he said in that cocky tone of his "Wanna bet?"

"Sure" I said already raring for the challenge "If you can't name one time you had a good idea then you have to do whatever I say"

"Alright" he answered "But if I can then you have to do whatever I want, deal?"

"Deal" I said without much thought "So, name one"

"That time I rigged a chocolate pie to splat Princess in the face after she opened her locker" he replied

I laughed at the memory of her shocked face covered with chocolate pudding

"Okay" I said between laughter "That was a good idea"

A few moments went by before the wheel in my brain started turning again

"Shit" I said

He laughed

"I win" he said victoriously

I groaned

"Fine" I said with my arms crossed "What do you want?"

"Well, given all of the-" he started and gestured towards the direction of our housemate's moaning "Going on I seemed to developed something that's been bugging me"

I raised my eyebrow, not comprehending what he meant until he gestured towards his legs and the tent that had formed causing my eyes to go wide in realization before narrowing at him

"You perv" I said

"Not my fault" he said raising his arms "I'm just responding to the noise around me"

I sighed and thought about what I should do. I always carry out my end of a deal if I lose a bet, a part of my pride demands it for some reason, but with something like this…, my thoughts continued on until Butch's voice snapped me out of it

"If you don't want to I understand" he started "I'm assuming it'd be your first time, and everyone gets a bit nervous"

I knew exactly what he was doing, it was something he did so well, he was working off my pride yet somehow still being considerate about how I must be feeling

How does he always know how to make me happy and piss me off at the same time?

With a sigh I pushed him back to a lying position

"You'll be alright as long as you cum right?" I said as I start taking off his pants

Once I got him in the buff my eyes went as wide as saucers as I saw the size of his dick, it was at least 7 inches long. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand as I gripped his dick with my hand, flushing a bit at his groan, and started to pump him up and down. This went on for several minutes with no sign of him getting close

"How long is this going to take?" I asked getting pissed again

"Handjob only works so fast Buttercup" he said

With a sigh I weighed my options again, I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible but it was clear that this method wasn't going to work. Pulling a slight face I slowly moved towards his dick and after a moment of hesitation I took the head into my mouth. Seeing how strongly this caused him to react I'm surprised he didn't cum right there. Gaining some confidence I didn't know I needed from that reaction I slowly started bobbing my head up and down sucking him off. I could tell he was really enjoying this so I began alternating between quick and short movements to long slow movements to garter more pleasure from him, and, as much as I hate to admit it, sucking him like this plus the sounds of my siblings was starting to turn me on. This kept going until I suddenly pulled his dick out of my mouth and stood up

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding a bit disappointed he hadn't finished yet

Without saying a word but feeling my face heat up I quickly took off my pajamas and underwear before crawling on top him

"Say a word and I'll smother you with a pillow" I said with as much dignity as I could muster and slowly slid his dick all the way into me

I clenched my teeth as I waited for the pain to die out, sneaking a glance at Butch he looked he was desperately trying not to start moving. Eventually the pained died and I started moving up and down on top of him. At first I tried to hold back the moans that wanted to escape my throat, I didn't want to give him too much satisfaction, but that notion was shattered once he started to thrust up into me as I went down. Any sense of reality soon flew out the window as well we started going at it like animals, moaning and pounding each other with reckless abandon, eventually getting to the point where I was amazed the floor didn't give out on us. At long last we both cried out reaching our orgasms with his cum pouring into me. I collapsed on top of him both of us breathing heavily

"That was intense" he said

"Yeah" I replied

We both lied there listening to or siblings finish and shortly afterwards start up again. I was about to offer that we go find a motel to sleep in but he cut me off

"I bet I can last longer than" he challenged

I lied there for a few moments before propping myself up to look at him

"If you really want to go another round, you only need to ask" I told him dryly before smirking at him "But you're on"

**Raptor's POV**

It was at this point that if one were to look up the personification of the 'Really?' face, they'd find a picture of me. What had started as a faint sound of one pair quickly tripled into all three pairs going at it like rabbits. I turned to look at the empty side of the bed I was lying on seeing only my wing

"Forever Single" I muttered and sat up

Having a gut feeling that I wouldn't get any sleep if I stayed I quietly got up and left through the front door, making sure to lock it on the way out, and took flight to my old tower hideout. Not long after I left I landed on the top of the tower

"Well, may not be as good as a bed or couch but at least it's quiet" I said to myself

"Yes" a voice said from behind me "Sometime silence can be better than comfort"

I whipped around to see a short fat man in a white suit with a receding hairline and fairly jovial face

"Who are you?" I demanded

"My name is Victor McNeirish, I am an old acquaintance of your family" he responded

"My fam-" I started wide eyed "Then you know who I am?"

"Indeed" he answered "Come, we have much to discuss"

_Me: Done!_

_Nar: Not bad, still didn't beat your record though_

_Me: Well 5,000+ words ain't easy Nar_

_Nar: True, but 4,600 or so is still very impressive_

_Me: Truth be told it was a lot harder to write this chapter_

_Nar: Yes, you did mention the previous one had a sense of finality to it so you found it hard to start the next one_

_Me: But it's done and hopefully the next one will flow a bit easier_

_Nar: Quite_

_Me: Oh, and one more thing before we go: I might try to end this story a bit quicker than Hell's Gates while trying to make sure everything doesn't seem rushed. The lack of motivation I always feel to write a chapter is a definite deterrent for a longer story and I also really want to work more on To Kill a Demon_

_Nar: Also this story will not be getting another sequel_

_Me: Sorry if this saddens some of you but I realized that it's very difficult to write a story that you are not 100% about_

_Nar: But with that said: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


	12. Chapter 10: Past Revealed

Chapter 10

**Raptor's POV**

I kept a wary eye on Victor as a man, whom I could assume to be a subordinate of his, opened a folding chair for him to sit on. The man says he knows my family, and me by extension, but there was something about him that didn't sit well with me. He seemed to be a kind person, but the "kindness" he exhibited was different than what I've seen from others. Bubbles for example, was kindness incarnate, even if you would want her to keep her distance she'd unintentionally worm her way into your heart and before long you'd be calling her a friend. Victor on the other hand, his kindness seemed almost… cordial, like person who acted nice in order to get something from you

'Still' I thought 'With no other knowledge of who I am I should at least hear him out'

"Right then" Victor said once he was settled in "What would you like to hear first?"

I thought for a second

"What's your relationship with my family?" I asked

"I suppose you could say that I am their employer" he responded simply

"Employer for what?" I asked

"Your mother and father were two brilliant scientists" he began "Particularly in the field biology"

I said nothing but waited for him to continue

"I brought them on because we shared a similar aspiration" he said "We dreamed of aiding mankind take the next step towards a higher existence"

"A higher existence?" I asked

"Yes" he answered "We would always look on with envy as we would watch the likes of the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys zoom across the skies and battle various monstrosities"

I nodded

"But there were times where the six of them would only pull through by the barest of margins" he continued "And we began to worry about what should happen if they come across a foe they can't best"

I recalled one of the first interactions I had with them. When one thinks of how there was a possibility that they wouldn't have made it out his words being to seem plausible

"With our minds set we began to research various members of the animal kingdom" he carried on "Our goal was to splice together the DNA of some of the world's most powerful animals with that of human's to mutate them into more powerful beings to ensure the safety of humanity"

"I'd assume there were drawbacks?" I questioned

"A few, yes" he answered sadly "Many weren't willing to accept our ideals and chased us away, laughing haughtily"

I nodded

"But we eventually managed to come across the funding when a rather wealthy relative of mine had passed on" he explained

"I see" I said

"Sadly, progress came slowly" he said "There were times when we had almost given up, but we pushed on"

I finally decided to bring up the question that's been eating at me for weeks

"Who am I exactly?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye "Why did I wake up in a tube a few weeks ago looking like this?"

I finished my sentence gesturing to my mutant form

"You are Wren Avalos" he answered "Son of Gerald and Margret Avalos and older brother to Melody Avalos"

Gerald…Margret…Wren… the more I thought about them the more they began to seem familiar, but something else caught my mind

"I have a sister?" I asked

"Little Melody, yes" he answered "I believe she'll be 4 years old soon, such a good girl. Even with her parents always working and her brother missing she still manages to seem cheerful"

My brain was in overdrive, the thought of knowing who I am, knowing my family, knowing my questions can finally be answered, it all began stirring the deep black fog that clouded my mind and soon faint memories began to surface. I could see sand, and deep blue water, I was at the beach again, but it was different. Instead of the PPG and RRB it was a man and a woman, both roughly in their late twenties, I remember feeling so calm and peaceful and… happy. I just couldn't make out their faces and it began to eat away at me, I likely would've lost it if my mind snapped into gear

"What about my other question?" I asked "About why I woke up in a tube?"

He actually seemed rather ashamed to answer

"A…" he paused to try and think of the right word "Regrettable reason"

I waited for him to continue

"For the longest time we had nothing but one failure after another" he began "It seemed no matter what we tried the test subject would either die instantly or… other unsightly things would happen"

I nodded

"Things began to seem hopeless" he continued "Until your parents tried using their blood as a subject"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It was the closest thing we had to a breakthrough" he went on "We weren't sure what, but something about their blood was different, it was more… accepting"

I kept listening

"That said, even with this discovery it wasn't enough to give us the results we needed" he said "Until I had an idea"

I nodded

"I knew that they recently had a child, a son" he explained "I hypothesized that perhaps this child may contain the key to our success"

"And I was that child" I said, more of a statement than a question

"Yes" he answered "Of course your parents were against the idea of using their only son for something like this, so we agreed that only your blood would be used and you were to be left alone"

I nodded

"Years went by and we had developed several experimental serums using your blood as a catalyst" he said "We were finally ready to try live subjects"

"Didn't go well?" I asked

"Horribly so" he answered "More often than not any subject we tried would become a puddle of sludge or simply become unstable"

"Perhaps it was something with the serum?" I offered

"We thought so at first as well" he agreed "But no matter how many tests we ran, theoretically speaking the serums should've given us the desired result"

"So what happened?" I asked

"If the serum wasn't the problem then our only alternative was the subjects" he explained "We figured that like how there was something special in your blood that acted as a catalyst for the serum perhaps the desired result would only come from use on a compatible subject"

"And this is where I come in?" I asked

"Again your parents were hesitant" he said with an unspoken confirmation "But it was the only other option we had, we all had sunk too much into this to give up at this point"

"And then I wake up in a tube" I finish for him

He nods

"You were our first and only success Wren" he said "And we need you if we are to succeed again"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. So much information had been crammed into my brain, coupled with the memories that had begun to resurface. To say I was overwhelmed was an understatement

"I'm sorry" he said, causing me to look at him "I'm asking a lot from you when you've already got so much to think about"

He stood up and his subordinate folded his chair and set it in the helicopter before stepping into the cockpit

"I will give you a week to consider my offer" he said as the helicopter began to start up "I'll await you on top of this tower"

He then reached into his suit pocket and took out what looked like a folded piece of paper

"You may even bring your new friends if it should please you!" he shouted over the roar of the copter and flung the paper at me "Farewell Wren!"

And with that they took off. Standing somewhat dumbfounded on the top of the tower I opened the paper to find it was a picture of a family of four

On the left was the mother; blonde hair, faded green eyes and a cheerful smile

On the right was a man with dark brown hair and faded green eyes and had looks that any girl would swoon over

Next to the man was a girl, no more than two years old with long brown hair and startling blue eyes

And the last; a boy, he looked about 16 with short blonde hair and green eyes like his mother

That boy was me, and these people were my family

My head turned to see the sun begin to peek over the horizon

"Dawn" I muttered to myself

Feeling as unsure as I've ever been since I first escaped that lab I took off towards the house, doubting I'll be able to sleep for a while

**Victor's POV**

"I hope you had a nice chat with the boy sir" Jonathan said once we landed

"Quite so Jonathon" I replied "Those with amnesia eat up any information about their past, even if it isn't 100% accurate"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat

"Prepare the capture drones for next week Jonathon" I ordered my subordinate "It'll be here before you know it!"

"Yes sir" he replied before heading off

"Oh and Jonathon?" I called to him before he was out of earshot

"Yes Sir?" he asked turning to me

"Has our guest arrived?" I asked

He nodded

"He was placed in the cell you provided sir" he responded

"Excellent" I said as I turned on two video feeds

"All according to plan" I said to myself as I watched footage of the Avalos couple and my new guest

Professor Utonium

_Me: *Furiously typing on my keyboard*_

_Nar: *chuckles* that's another chapter said and done, to all our fans reading this; you are all witness to a miracle. ElectronDemon has finally gotten his butt in gear and has typed the rest of the chapters for this story, well at the time of you reading this he has anyway. He actually got up at 6am on a day he wasn't scheduled for work and is currently working off nothing but Monster and willpower. This is but the first of several more chapters that will be uploaded all at once for your reading pleasure, I'd like to apologize if anything seems rushed, and I'm making sure he keeps the pacing steady as best I can. But with that said I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters, R&R and Enjoy Life_

_LATER DAYS!_

_Me: *still typing*_


	13. Chapter 11: Awkward Morning After

Chapter 11

**Wren's POV**

Surprisingly the house was quiet when I snuck back in, guess the lovebirds finally wore themselves out. I was tired as well, I'd wound up talking with Victor all night and my brain was abuzz trying to process everything I had learned. My name was Wren Avalos, I had a mother and father who were brilliant scientists and I also had a younger sister, my blood was used to make some serum that more or less re-writes a person's DNA with that of an animal, or several animals in my case, then I was used as a guinea pig to test a theory that might've gotten me killed but instead turned me into a freak of nature. I sat on the couch and tried to clear my thoughts, first I tried to sort out my opinion of Victor. He seems to be sincere enough, but my instincts kept nagging at me that there was something untrustworthy about him, or at the very least he's hiding something. I thought next on his offer; he wanted me to help him, so he says, bring mankind to the next step of its evolution. I glanced up to the room of the six heroes I've come to call friends, there's no denying that they're powerful but you never know when someone stronger will show up, and when a day like that comes six powerful beings hardly make up for an army of them. I thought for a while before sleep finally began to take hold of me, I glanced at the clock and saw it was about 6 in the morning

"If they were up for as long as I think they were then I doubt they'll be waking up for a while" I said as I laid down on the couch "Might as well make these few hours count"

With that I closed my eyes and quickly dozed off

**Blossom's POV**

It took great effort to pry my eyes open and sit up in bed, I felt like I just woke up after not sleeping for a week

'I'm never this groggy when I wake up' I think to myself

As I try to sort through my sleep clouded mind I feel a light chill run down my spine, instinctively I hug myself to try and maintain warmth when my mind registers the fact that I could feel the skin of my arms rather than the fabric of my pajamas. My mind suddenly sharp again I look down to see that I was completely naked. Covering myself with the blanket I tried to remember what happened last night and my memory was instantly filled with the hours Brick and I made love. Turning crimson once again I looked down to confirm that Brick was also naked

'It wasn't a dream' I thought

Instantly I began to inwardly panic, I vividly remember that neither of us had used protection and neither of us made any attempt to prevent pregnancy as lost to our lust as we were. My panic continued to rise until Brick's words echoed in my mind

'Then I suppose we'll just have to get married' he said

I looked down at the man who I gave my virginity to, the man I loved so dearly and felt my fears begin to melt away. I leaned down and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Brick" I whispered to him before I silently got out of bed

Well, I suppose stumbled would be a better word for it. My legs were very weak and I had difficulty standing, to avoid falling over and waking him up I opted to simply hover a bit. I got dressed in my discarded pajamas and quietly left the room. I quickly brushed my teeth and hovered downstairs where I noticed Raptor lying on the couch fast asleep. I quickly felt a bit guilty that all of us had not only had we experienced something that he could not but we likely drove him out of the house with how much noise we were making. I made a mental note to apologize when he woke up and checked to clock

'About 3pm' I mused 'Bit late for breakfast, but why not?"

And with that I went in the kitchen and started making everyone some pancakes, eggs and bacon

**Wren's POV**

I awoke to the smell and sound of cooking bacon. As I sat up and glanced at the clock I saw it was about 3:15

"Slept for about 9 hours" I muttered to myself

"Morning Raptor" I heard Blossom call from the kitchen "Well, I suppose it's more like afternoon now"

I stood up and walked over to the kitchen

"I always figured morning wasn't a time of day, rather whenever you wake up" I replied looking over the spread she was preparing

She chuckled at that

"Sounds like something Butch and Buttercup would say" she said before looking a bit embarrassed "Look Raptor… about last night"

I stopped her

"It's alright" I consoled her "You all got to experience something amazing with those you hold dear to you, I won't hold that against you"

She seemed relieved that I wasn't upset

"So I'm guessing you didn't stick around for an evening of…" she waved her hand vaguely to try and get her point across

"Yeah" I responded "Once all six of you started I went out for a while, didn't get back till six and thankfully you were all quiet by then"

"Well, at least you got some sleep" she offered "Would you mind setting the table? The others will be up once the smell of food reaches their rooms"

I nodded and set about laying forks and knives at everyone's spot. Sure enough, not long after the Blues and Brick half stumbled into the kitchen, each looking equally exhausted from their long nights

"Morning" they said

"Afternoon lovebirds" I responded, causing the Blues to blush slightly and Brick to chuckle

"Morning love" Brick said to Blossom, giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Morning" she replied with a smile "It'll be ready soon, who wants to wake up the two hibernators?"

"I'll do it" I said before grabbing to pans "Be right back"

I quickly made my way up to where the greens were calmly sleeping off their long night, quietly as I could I opened their door and proceeded to crash the pans together like cymbals, the loud noise startling them so badly they fell out of bed

"Breakfast is almost ready" I said "Hurry before you miss out on the bacon"

Ignoring the stings of profanity that followed I quickly made my way back to the kitchen

"They'll be down shortly" I responded simply, sparking a chuckle from everyone

And sure enough they more or less stomped into the kitchen and sat down, their appearance surprised me a little. I had noticed the Reds and Blues having some minor messy hair and red marks on their necks but these two were so covered with bite marks and scratches they looked like they had fought wild animals. I quickly recovered and chuckled a bit

"Guess you two had the best time" I joked

"Not speaking to you" Butch said grumpily

"Ya just did pal" I said with a rather large grin on my face

As much as he wanted to he didn't bother to respond. Soon after Blossom had placed everyone's plates in front of them and we began to eat

"So Raptor" Brick started "How was your night out?"

Memories of Victor flowed anew, while I wasn't entirely sure I could trust him he was the only way I would ever be able to recall the rest of my past. And I knew these six had grown to trust me as I had grown to trust them, I knew I could count on their support. With a nonchalant shrug I replied

"Eventful"

"Really?" Butch said, looking to get some revenge teasing "Managed to find yourself a nice dove girlfriend?"

"No, nothing like that" I responded simply "Just met someone who knows my past"

Each couple had a different reaction; the Blues dropped their forks as it was going up to their mouths, the Reds chocked a little bit on their food and the Greens proceeded to do a spit-take with their orange juice

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed once they recovered

Before laughing a little at their reaction I recited everything that had transpired after I left the house; flying to my old hideout, meeting Victor, learning my name as well as the names of my family, Victor's big dream and his offer for me to assist him. Once I had finished they all sat in a contemplative silence

"What did you think of this man Rap- Wren" Brick asked deciding to use my real name

"For the most part he seemed to be telling the truth" I responded "But on the other hand my instincts tell me he's hiding something"

They continued to think for a bit

"I don't like it" Buttercup said "Something seems fishy"

"I thought much the same" Blossom agreed

"He does have a point on one level" Brick said "We have had fights were we barely managed to scrape through"

"But it would take some of the fun out of fighting if we always had an army at our backs" Butch brought up "Some of the greatest parts of the fight is slowly becoming unsure of your victory and rising above the odds to achieve just that"

"You and your fighting addiction" Buttercup said drily

The Reds thought of everything that was brought up

"I'd like to judge this Victor person myself before anything else" Blossom said

I nodded

"We're meeting again at the tower a week from yesterday" I explained

"Then we'll follow you there" Brick said to me "And back you up if need be"

They all nodded in agreement and I smiled

"Thanks guys" I said "I appreciate it"

With that we went back to our meal

_Me: *Still typing*_

_Nar: That's another chapter down, he's on a roll. I probably won't be saying much in these outros at least until the final chapter so until then R&R, Enjoy Life_

_AND LATER DAYS!_


	14. Chapter 12: Trap

Chapter 12

**Brick's POV – The Day of the Meeting**

The week passed by fairly quickly and soon we were all set and ready to meet this Victor face to face. I took a look a Wren, he seemed ready and determined to get the answers he has been searching for since he escaped that lab

"Everyone ready?" I asked

They all nodded

"Then let's get going" I replied

Without another word we all took off towards Wren's old hideout, prepared for whatever my come. This whole thing still seemed off to me, as everyone would agree, it seemed so convenient how a man claiming to know all about Wren just appeared from the ether, but we had no one else to go on. My thoughts began to drift to Wren's sister, according to Wren; Victor didn't mention anything about Melody except that she's about 4. It's possible that she's simply staying with a relative since her parents and elder brother weren't around but I have to wonder why Victor didn't bother to mention much about her. I thought on this until we could see the tower in the distance with a helicopter sitting atop it. We landed on the helipad were we got a good look at the man fitting Wren's description of Victor McNeirish

"So good to see you again Wren" he greeted amiably "And it's an honor to meet the famous Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys"

"You must be Victor then" Blossom responded

"Yes that's me" he answered "I'm glad to see my offer did not fall on deaf ears"

"Before I agree or disagree I'd like to know what it is exactly you want from me" Wren spoke up "When we spoke before I felt as if you were leaving out some key details"

Victor chuckled at that

"Perceptive as your mother Wren" he said "Yes I did leave out a few things from our discussion"

That didn't help raise my opinion of this man

"You see, after you escaped and began parading around the city with your new friends" he began gesturing to us "We had a theory of something that may help stabilize the serum so that it may work for anyone"

"And what's that?" Buttercup asked warily

"I'm sure you six are quite familiar with it" he responded "I believe it was called Chemical X"

We were surprised by his response, it was probable that the Chemical might achieve the results this man was looking for but our suspicion only began to increase by leaps and bounds

"Hate to tell you this" Buttercup started "But the Professor destroyed the last of the Chemical X so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands"

"Yes the Professor said as much when we questioned him" he replied "I had hoped he was simply making it up, but I see it was the truth"

"The Professor?" Blossom asked

"Yes, I had offered him a substantial amount of money to assist in our endeavors but sadly he declined and I had to make it an offer he could refuse" he replied as if recalling an unsightly memory

"What did you do to the Professor?!" Buttercup demanded

"The same as I did for Gerald and Margret" he said, smile turning more and more wicked

We were all ready for a fight at this point, it seemed he had finally shown his true colors and none of them were pretty

"So you lied to me" Wren said rage beginning to boil

"Somewhat" Victor admitted "I told the truth about bringing mankind to the next stage of evolution. Though the means, reasons and the 'relationships' with your family were… less than truthful"

I could see Wren's fangs begin to protrude from his mouth

"The truth is I had kidnapped your parents and forced them to work on my serum so that I may rule all of the earth with an army of super-mutants under my command!" he elaborated with grandeur "And even if the Chemical itself isn't available, I still have those who carry it in their veins"

At that moment Wren snapped

"YOU BASTARD!" he roared and lunged towards the man with the intent of tearing out his throat

Victor merely pressed a button on a control and suddenly we were all trapped in a cage as some gas began to spray us

"What is this shit?!" Buttercup demanded through coughing fits

"Just some knockout gas" Victor said with ease "Wouldn't want you to cause trouble on the way back to the base"

It wasn't long after that I felt the effects begin to kick in. I fought it as hard as I could but soon I could no longer stand up and before everything faded to black I heard the sound of crashing and Victor yelling

**Wren's POV**

I did all I could to not breath the gas but I was starting to feel the effects. Many things swirled in my mind, hatred of Victor, fear for my family, concern for my friends and guilt that I had put them in such a position. With a final pulse of rage and running once more on pure instinct I charged towards the side of the building and managed to break through the cage bars and plummet to the ground below, Victor's screaming being the last thing I heard

I wasn't sure how long I was out but I woke up in a dumpster in an alleyway. It took me several seconds to get my bearings before everything came rushing back to me. Rage consumed the entirety of my being as I shot up like a rocket towards the top of the tower

"VICTOR!" I roared as I rocketed to the top

I touched down at the top to see no one was there. Forcing myself to calm down I began to use my heightened senses of smell and hearing to see if I could pick up a trail of the helicopter. It turned out that I had either not been out for long or they took a long time to get in the air as I quickly caught the scent of exhaust from the copter and noticed the very same one carrying a cage off in the distance. With one mighty flap I zoomed towards the vehicle to save my friends. Sadly I looked like they saw me coming as the copter turned to face me and began unloading rounds from the machine gun attached to the front. I ducked and weaved past the gunfire before managing to reach the cage. The cage itself wasn't too difficult to open but I quickly came to a problem; I could only carry three of them at once. I heard one of Victor's hired thugs making his way towards us and in a snap decision I grabbed the girls under my arms and dove away from the helicopter, vowing to save the boys once the girls were awake

**Victor's POV**

I was livid to see Wren and three sources of Chemical X fly out of sight

"Should I give chase?" the piolet asked

"No" I responded "We need to get the boys restrained before the sedative wears off"

With a nod he turned to continue to the base. I sighed heavily but I smiled a bit knowing that soon enough Wren would be bringing me back my Chemical X, whether he intended to or not

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: This makes three, he's trying his best R&R!_


	15. Chapter 13: To the Rescue

Chapter 13

**Wren's POV**

I landed a good distance away from where the copter had been, I checked all around to make sure they hadn't given chase but for now it seemed we were safe. With our temporary safety secure I turned my attention to the three sleeping girls. I gave them all a quick once over to ensure they weren't physically injured, seeing that they were fine I began to try and wake them up. I tried lightly slapping their faces, yelling, loud noises, pinching even found some water and splashed it on them but nothing would work. With a sigh I sat back and kept watch over them until they woke up. However long that took

**Boomer's POV – An Hour or so Later**

I woke up slowly to find myself staring at a laboratory through some kind of tube, I looked to see some sort of apparatus attached to my face so I could breath and that my brothers were to my left and right who were also in the process of waking up

"Ugh…" Butch groaned "What happened?"

"Looks like we got captured" Brick replied

"I don't see the girls or Wren" I spoke up looking around the room

"I faintly remember the sound of a crash before I blacked out" Brick said "Hopefully they managed to escape"

"An accurate guess Brick" came an all too familiar voice

We turned to see Victor himself stepping into the room

"Unfortunately Wren manages to burst through the cage, I falsely assumed the fall had killed him and on our way back here he managed to free the Powerpuff Girls" he elaborated

"Glad to see you didn't completely get your way" Butch snarked

"A minor setback" he waved off his comment "I still have you three, which should suffice"

"You realize we can just bust out of here right?" Butch retorted

"Can you?" he asked with no small amount of sarcasm

Butch tried to break free from his bindings but found he couldn't do a single thing

"What gives?" he asked still trying to break free

"While I may not have the Chemical X itself I didn't manage to procure some Antidote X" he explained "The patch you all have on your arms is neutralizing your powers to the point of which you're nothing more than ordinary humans"

"Even without our powers we still have backup on the way" Brick said

"Yeah, Wren will be here with the girls and once they free us we'll beat you down" I said

He merely chuckled

"I'm counting on it" he replied

With that said he walked over to a console with two other random scientists

"Since we have some time before then, we might as well begin the experiment" he said as the scientists began pushing buttons "But I warn you; it won't be painless"

Not long after we were screaming as a searing pain flowed into our bodies

**Wren's POV –** **Around the Same Time**

I looked up with relief when the girls began to stir

"You three okay?" I asked

"Anyone get the license number of that truck?" Buttercup asked

"Seems like you're fine" I said more to myself than them

"What happened?" Blossom asked "And where are the boys?"

"We were hit with some kind of knockout gas" I explained "I managed to escape initially but I could only carry three of you with me so I had to leave the boys behind"

They all looked worried

"Are they going to be alright?" Bubbles asked me

"They're tough" I answered "They should be fine"

"How long were we out?" Buttercup asked

"About an hour" I replied

"Then there's no time to lose" Blossom said going into leader mode "We need to rescue the boys quickly then regroup to find the Professor and your family Wren"

I nodded

"So what's the plan?" Buttercup asked

"First we need to figure out where the boys might've been taken" she responded

Bubbles turned to me

"Do you have any ideas?" she asked

I thought about it for a moment or two

"Our best bet would be the lab where I escaped from" I said "It's not too far away from Townsville we should make there in no time if we hurry"

"Then let's go!" Buttercup said about to take off

"Hold it" Blossom said grabbing her sister's ankle "We know next to nothing about this place, for all we know it could be a trap"

"It's likely a trap" I said causing them to turn to me "If my instincts about Victor are accurate then he expects us to come charging right in to the lab to save boys"

"So what should we do then?" Buttercup asked

"Perhaps a stealth based approach would be the best option" Bubbles offered

"It's a good idea" Blossom said after some thought "But we'd need an idea of where to look, the longer we stay there the higher chance we have of getting caught"

"Yeah, we'd need to get in and out quick" Buttercup agreed

"I might have an idea of where we could start looking" I said "If I could retrace the steps of my escape, I might be able to lead us to the testing area"

"Assuming the area you were in is the one that they are in" Buttercup responded

"It's the only plan we have" Blossom said standing up "We'll just have to hope it works"

With that we all took to the air with me in the lead towards where we hoped the boys were

**At the Laboratory – Still Wren's POV**

Flying at top speed allowed us to make it to our destination in no time. We hovered directly above the building hoping no one would see

"Think you can remember the path you took?" Buttercup asked me

"It's a little faint from the adrenaline and pure gut instinct but I'm 90% of it" I responded

They nodded, trusting my memory and all of us landed on the roof. Thankfully there were no patrols on the roof. We carefully peeked down to the ground level to check for guard patrols, luckily they had their backs turned to us. I motioned for them to wait here and using my claws I crawled Spider-Man style towards the third floor windows. Peeking through them I saw a familiar intersection and identified it as the spot where I jumped out. Making sure no one was in the halls I quietly opened up the window and motioned for the girls to follow me in. We carefully crept through the halls retracing my steps towards the testing area, scarcely breathing. After what seems like forever we finally made it to the doors labeled "Testing". I slowly opened the door to not only find the unconscious boys suspended in tubes much like I was but also that there was no one else I the room. We quickly ducked in shut the door behind us

"We made it" Buttercup said

"Yeah" I replied "But it was a bit too easy"

"First things first" Blossom spoke up "Let's free the boys"

We nodded and checked the consoles for their tubes as one may expect there wasn't exactly a big red button marked "Release". After a few minutes Buttercup hit all three of the devices and shockingly they began to open

"Okay" I said once their tubes opened up "This is really too easy"

It was at that moment the boys began to wake up

"You guys okay?" I asked once they were fully conscious

"Am I in Candyland?" Butch mumbled

"Candyland sounds nice" Boomer agreed

"I get all the chocolate" Brick muttered

"Well, at least they found their happy place" I commented

Buttercup went ahead and slapped all three boys until they were awake and lucid

"Alright I'm up already!" Butch said rubbing his face

"Thanks for the save" Brick said as he tore off a white patch on his arm and threw it away like it bit him

"We need to get out of here" Boomer said doing much the same "Before they realize we've escaped"

"Too late!" Victor's voice called as the floor gave way

We fell down a long slide all tangled up together, preventing us from simply flying away and landed in what looked like a big testing arena

"Glad to see you all could join me today" Victor said as a monitor turned on

We all glared at his smug face

"I'd thank you all for coming so willingly however, it seems that the experiments with the boys were such a success that we don't need you anymore" he happily explained "All the gathered data has been sent to the main building where the production will begin posthaste!"

"You won't get away with this" I said "We'll be able to bust through these walls no problem"

"No doubt" he agreed "Which is why I have an electric barrier surrounding this base"

"A barrier?" Bubbles asked

"Indeed" he responded "It packs enough of a wallop that even Boomer with his electric powers can't get through it, I also made sure the generators are on the outside so you can't short them out"

"You piece of shit" Buttercup spat

"Now I must be going, things to do ya know?" he said "One more thing, I didn't want you to get bored so I left you with a friend"

He pressed a button and a large chimeric abomination emerged from a nearby door. It had the body of a snake, the armored shell of a turtle, the pincers of a crab and rows of razor sharp teeth in the maw of what looks like the remains of a human's face

"Have fun!" Victor said as he switched off the monitor

I sighed loudly

"I KNEW it was too easy!"

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: Four down, R&R!_


	16. Chapter 14: Changes and Deus Ex

Chapter 14

**Wren's POV**

We all stared up and the hulking monstrosity of a beast roaring in front of us and got into a battle stance

"You three in any shape to fight?" I asked the boys

"I don't exactly feel at 100%" Brick said "But I'm defiantly not letting crab-boy over there get the best of me"

"Ditto" Butch said with Boomer nodding

"If you say so" I replied

"Got a plan Bloss?" Buttercup asked

"Not at the moment, no" she replied

"Works for me" Buttercup responded before flying upwards and giving the creature a solid punch to the face

"God she's awesome" Butch remarked

Despite the power behind her punch the creature barely seemed fazed and proceeded to swat her to the ground

"You alright?" Bubbles asked as we gathered around her

"It's tough" she responded "That hook could've flattened Mount Rushmore"

"Maybe we just need a bit more oomph" Butch said summoning his Warhammer

"He's right" I said preparing my feathers "We need to end this quickly so we can focus on escaping"

The others nodded before summoning their own weapons. Blossom and I opened things up by letting loose a volley of feathers and arrows that impaled some of the more vulnerable areas of his body followed Brick hitting it with a crescent wave of fire with Buttercup creating a gust of wind that amplified the intensity of the flames. The creature roared and tried to smash us with one of its claws which we dodged. Butch sprinted up the length of its claw and gave it a powerful blow to the head with his hammer stunning it. Next came Bubbles who gracefully leapt all over the beast striking it with her whip while using her water abilities she would impale the beast with water javelins while simultaneously dousing it with water. Boomer was up next and using his speed and lightning powers he slashed all over the beast dealing extra damage to the water soaked creature, leaving behind large gashes and singed flesh. The creature looked like it was in considerable pain but we began to notice that every bit of damage that we had done to it was quickly returning to normal

"It can regenerate?!" Buttercup exclaimed

"I've heard of some animals having the ability to regenerate lost parts, but nothing to this level" Blossom said equally dumbstruck

"We can't let this fight draw out more than it has" Brick said "Let's try-"

Before he could finish his sentence Brick and the other Boys collapsed in agony

"What's wrong?!" I asked rushing to their side

Despite their attempts they couldn't speak through the pain. I turned to the girls

"Keep it distracted!" I said "Try to blind it!"

Blossom quickly shot several volleys into the beast's eyes causing it to roar in agony. I turned my attention to the boys and was shocked to discover they were going through some sort of physical mutation. Their teeth sharpened into razor sharp canines, Brick and Butch's nails turned into razor sharp claws, Boomer grew gills on his neck, Brick's hair grew into a massive mane with tiger fur growing from his body, Butches hair grew longer and spikier resembling more of a porcupine and his face became more wolf like, Boomer grew a dorsal fin on his back followed by several tentacles and at last it all ended with Brick and Butch growing a lion's and wolf's tail respectively

"My god" I said once their transformation stopped "Just like with me"

At that moment the girls got knocked back to the ground where they finally had a chance to see their boyfriends. To say they were shocked was an understatement. The boys barely had five seconds to adjust before the beast was about to attack again. We ducked away quickly and the boys seemed to adjust to their situation

"Well if this is going to be a thing" Butch said "Might as well put it to use"

He leapt towards the beast and began spinning in a somersault fashion with a great amount of speed until he was like the blade of a buzz saw. He impacted on the side of the beast's arm and easily sawed straight through. The beast roared and was about to strike him with his other claw when Brick let loose a powerful lion roar that stunned it completely. Boomer then flew up and attached himself the beast's head and using his tentacles, that seemed to stretch indefinitely, he pierced the beasts eyes and delivered powerful electric shocks directly to the inside of its head. With a great roar of pain the beast fell to the ground completely unmoving. Panting heavily we all stood and gathered before the thing relieved we had polished it off

"That was hard" Butch said between breaths

"Yeah, no kidding" I agree

With the danger of the moment said and past we took a moment to look at the boys who did much the same to themselves

"Looks like we have something in common Wren" Brick lightly joked

"Seems like it" I answered

Bubbles was intently studying each of the boys, and after a minute or two she pointed at Brick

"Lion and Tiger" she said

Brick looked over himself before nodding

"Looks like it" he replied

"Wolf and Porcupine" she said pointing at Butch this time

"I like the wolf part" he started "But what's with the porcupine?"

"Well your hair does look like you stole it from a cactus" Buttercup chimed in

"Oh ha ha" Butch said, less than amused

"And you're a shark and an octopus" Bubbles finished pointing at Boomer

"Why is mine the weirdest?" he asked testing out his tentacles

"Couldn't say" I replied "I haven't seen anything about the serum, it might just pick a few animals randomly or my they had actual DNA in them"

"In any case" Brick started "We should focus on finding a way to-"

Before he could finish we were blindsided by a giant crab claw smashing us into the wall. We looked to see that thing was still alive and kicking

"Stubborn bastard isn't he?" Butch groaned

Before we could move it began repeatedly hammering us with its claw. I had already felt several bones break at the point where it finally stopped hitting us

"That one…" Butch weakly got out "Almost hurt a little"

"Can anyone move?" I asked

There came a universal no from everyone

"Then I guess we're boned" I said simply

"Killed by a giant crab/snake/turtle" Butch said "Not the way I thought I'd go out"

The beast now loomed right over us, seemed like he intended to crush us completely under his weight. I closed my eyes and took as much of a deep breath as I could with broken ribs as I heard the beast lift itself up

'Mom, Dad, Melody…' I thought 'I'm sorry'

I awaited the inevitable crushing but despite hearing a shattering crash I didn't feel anything, in fact the only thing I could feel was the aching of my ribs and if I could still feel pain then that meant I wasn't dead yet. I opened my eyes to an extraordinary sight; it was a man clad in black with a cape and a sharpshooter hat holding up the entire beast with his one hand

"NAR!" the Girls and Boys said at once

"Really, I can't leave you six alone at all can I?" he said

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: I was wondering when I'd be in this story, R&R!_


	17. Chapter 15: Don't Interrupt Conversation

Chapter 15

**Nar's POV**

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat when I saw the Chosen and their friend's expressions

"It's been a long time my friend's" I said "Roughly five years I think"

"Hang on!" the Chosen's friend piped up "Who the hell are you?! And how can you lift that thing so easily?!"

"Oh right, where are my manners? My name is-" I paused to use my free hand to block the claw of the beast I was carrying as it tried to hit me "Excuse me a minute"

I threw the creature in the air and drew my blade

"I!" I started while slicing the beast to pieces

"Was in the middle!" I continued as the beast hit the ground and I charged a ball of shadow energy into my hand

"Of a conversation!" I finished before I proceeded to obliterate the remains of the big beast

"Now then" I said turning back to everyone "Where were we?"

I could see their friend was even more dumbstruck than before

"Ah yes introductions" I said before I bowed to the man "I am Nar-Korash Daemoni Sanguis Lord of Shadows and Darkness, but I prefer Nar"

It seemed like he wasn't about to speak anytime soon so I pulled out a small black book I had with me at all times and began flipping through it

"Let's see here…" I said before finding the entry I wanted "Ah, you're Wren Avalos"

That seemed to wake him up

"How did you know that?!" he demanded

"I know all things child" I said as I closed my book

"I'd say that's enough of that for now" Brick piped up

Looking at their broken state, as well as the boys' mutated forms I had to agree

"I suppose you're right Brick" I said carefully lifting them out of the ground "I'll take you back to my place and see if Anna can patch you up"

And with that I carefully pried them from the ground and opened a portal to the Powerpuff home before walking through carrying the seven of them with my shadow tendrils

**Victor's POV**

I watched in horror as one of my most powerful creations was bested in an instant by one man. Clenching my hand to a fist I slammed down on the intercom button

"Jonathon!" I called into the mic "My office, NOW!"

Within minutes my subordinate was in the room

"How may I help you sir?" he asked

"What's our production schedule like?" I demanded

"We're looking to be ready in about a week sir" he responded

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH" I yelled slamming my desk "The Puffs, Ruffs and Avalos have escaped from the laboratory, and it'll only be a matter of time before they recover and arrive here to mess up our plans!"

"From what I saw sir they were thrashed quite a bit" Jonathon said "They may not be back on their feet for a while"

"Normally I'd agree with you" I said "But the man who saved them killed chimera I sent on them with perfect ease, I can only imagine he might have a way to get them back on their feet before we're ready. I want everything ready in one hour!"

"Sir" he started "If were to speed up the process but that much of a margin it may result in the entire plan going awry"

"I don't care!" I said "Just do it!"

"As you wish sir" he replied after a moment of silence and left my office

I turned back to the footage again

"Even if he does come to me" I muttered to myself "I still have the ultimate insurance"

With a light chuckle that quickly turned to maniacal l switched to the camera showing a four year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes chained to a wall

**Nar's POV – Powerpuff Home**

Stepping out of the portal I entered the living room where my lovely wife Anna had already prepared space for the Chosen and their friend. I gently laid them flat on the floor

"How bad are the damages?" she asked

"Several broken bones, a punctured lung, two collapsed lungs and a minor concussion" I listed off the injuries

"Nothing too bad then" she said as her hands began radiating a soothing light over the seven of them and instantly the minor wounds were gone and I could tell the more major ones were healing up as well. After a minute or two her hands stopped glowing "Finished"

Soon enough they were all sitting up and stretching out their newly healed bodies

"Wonderful, thanks for your help Anna" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek

She simply nodded

"I have to get back now, I'm on discipline squad again" she said before leaving in a flash of light

I felt bad for those on the receiving end of her discipline

"Thanks for the save Nar" Brick said

"Anytime Brick" I replied

"I assume you're already familiar with the situation?" Blossom asked

"Indeed I am" I replied

I turned to look at Wren who had been staring intently at me for a while now, as if trying to read my thoughts

"Something the matter young Wren?" I asked

"Just trying to figure out what someone as supposedly powerful as you would have to gain from assisting us" he replied

"One of my jobs is to maintain balance in the world" I explained "That includes stopping maniacs from creating mass destruction"

He nodded, satisfied with my answer

"With that said we need to move on to the game plan" Butch said "We have to stop this guy before he succeeds in his plan"

We nodded

"Well mister Knows Everything" Wren started "Have any information for us?"

"As a matter of fact I do" I said "From what I understand, he plans to create entire armies of ultra-powerful chimeran soldiers and intends to wipe out all life so that he may rule as some kind of god or something"

"Another lunatic with a god complex" Buttercup added

"Quite" I agreed

"So when is he planning to unleash this army?" Wren asked

"Well" I began "With you four out of the way he intended to start in about a week"

"And now that we're still a problem?" Boomer asked

"I believe he's moved up production" I explained "The army will be ready in roughly an hour"

They all froze at that. Blossom was the first to recover

"Then we need to hurry" she said after taking a breath

"Do you know where his HQ is Nar?" Brick asked

"Yes" I answered "It's right in the middle of town"

"Then there's no time to waste" Wren said "We storm the building, find our family members, stop the chimera army and put away Victor"

"Seems a bit crude" I said "But we are short of time"

"Then let's go" Wren said as we took off towards town

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: I didn't expect Anna to get any screen time in this story, a nice surprise. Oh and for those who're wondering: Anna and I got married and had twins in between stories. Just FYI R&R!_


	18. Chapter 16: Infiltration & Death

Chapter 16

**Wren's POV**

It wasn't long before we reached Victor's HQ in downtown Townsville. We all hovered above the massive Plexiglas building named McNeirish Science

"Chalk up having an ego to this guy's list of clichés" Buttercup remarked

"So do have an actual plan?" Boomer asked "Or are we just winging it?"

"Victor made a point to give all of the 'official' staff the day off" Nar said with air quotes

"Official simply meaning the employees who the public sees, not the real ones"

"It's like he expects us" Bubbles mentioned

"Likely does" I said before turning to everyone "We'll divide into three groups"

They all nodded and I pointed to the RRB

"You three will snoop around the main computer" I said "See if you can pull any useful information from the files"

They nodded and I turned to the PPG

"You three look for our family members, if this is the main facility then they're likely to be here" I said

They nodded as well and I turned to Nar

"I'll try and find Victor" I told him "I can only bet he'll be there watching the chaos unfold"

He nodded

"And also I want you to guard out front" I explained "Incase anything goes wrong and they call for backup"

"No problem" he said "And here, this might help"

He held up his fingers and created seven pea sized shadow balls which promptly fixated themselves into our right ears

"The hell?" I said digging in my ear but finding nothing

"Think of it like a radio earpiece in spy movies" he explained "This way we can all stay in communication"

We all nodded and took off towards the building. Nar used his powers to create a portal that we could bypass the security door without setting off alarms and we set off exploring. Unfortunately the building had the unfortunate design choice of being big on the outside and somehow even bigger on the inside

"So where do we go now?" Buttercup asked

"Well let's see…" Boomer said as he looked at a nearby directory

"They aren't going to tell where the secret areas are on a directory dumbass!" Butch said after smacking Boomer on the head

"Well then smart guy, where do you think we should go?" Boomer asked rubbing his head

"Well…" Butch said hesitating

"If it's something secret that they don't want the public knowing about" Brick started "Then the most likely of candidates are the lower levels"

"If memory serves" Blossom said thinking "The official article on this place says it has two upper floors and three lower floors"

"So you're saying that there might be floors lower than that?" Butch asked

"Worth a shot" I said "Let's try and find some stairs"

"Why not take the elevator?" Boomer asked

"Too risky" I replied "They might be monitored or someone might be on the other side once we hit the floor we want"

"And lucky for us the stairs are over there" Brick said pointing towards a sign indicating where the stairs are

We hurried over and looked down the winding staircase

"Looks lower than three levels if you ask me" I said before turning to everyone "If anything he'll be on the top floor and prisoners would be on the bottom"

They nodded and they slowly began hovering down to the very bottom of the stairs while I began climbing to the top

**Butch's POV**

There were a few floors after floor B3 but it wasn't long until we had hit the very bottom. Opening the door we came to a deserted hallway that looked like it jumped right out of a sci-fi movie

"Looks like there's two directions to go in" Brick said

"We'll take left you take right" Blossom said

We nodded and went our separate ways. There were a lot of branching paths along the way but thankfully it seemed they hired someone with no sense of direction as there were crudely made signs indicating where what place was located. That said it was rather difficult to make out the chicken scratch writing

"I can tell if it says 'Killing Area' or 'Cafeteria'" I said squinting up at the faded sign

"Well given the fact that the first letter is a 'C' and not a 'K' I'm fairly certain it's Cafeteria" Brick said with a minor coating of sarcasm

"Hey it's not like you're any better at making out this shitty writing" I retorted going the opposite way

"At least it's not in cursive" Boomer said trying to play peacekeeper "Then we'd never be able to read it"

"Yeah I suppose that's true" I agree before I noticed something "Hey look!"

I pointed to one of the poorly made signs

"Am I right, or does that say 'Main Computer'?" I said feeling good about myself

"Good eye" Brick said "Let's hurry"

And with that we quickly took off following the signs

**Bubble's POV**

It wasn't too difficult to navigate around in this place since someone was kind enough to make signs. That said it still felt like we'd been walking for hours on end

"I am seriously bored" Buttercup complained "I wish some guards would show so I could knock them out, heck I'd settle for some scientists at this point"

"That's something that's been bothering me" Blossom said with a troubled expression

"What do you mean Bloss?" I asked

"There hasn't been anyone in these hallways" she explained "No guards, no scientists, nothing!"

"Thinking about it" Buttercup piped up "It does seem a little odd that the most secured floors don't have guards patrolling"

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling" Blossom said

We continued walking silently after that until we came across a long hallway with several doors that had windows on them

"Seems like a prison ward to me" Buttercup said

"Start looking" Blossom said "They have to be here somewhere"

We set out checking in all the cells, each one looking like a padded room in an asylum but without the padding. We passed cell after cell finding nothing but emptiness

"Do you think they could be somewhere else?" I offered after another empty room

"It's possible" Blossom said "But let's not move on until we've checked every room"

I nodded at her as I glanced into another room but before I could move away I saw in my peripherals some kind of figure in the room. I looked back inside before my eyes went wide as saucers and I screamed in horror

**Brick's POV**

After what seemed like forever we had finally reached the main control room which contained several monitors linked up to a central console

"We found it" Boomer said "Now what?"

"You're the smart one Brick" Butch said poking my arm "Work your magic on it"

I gave him a dry look but set out to work on it anyway. I punched in a few keys before a page with several folders appeared

One of them was labeled 'Project: Mesomorph'

"Seems a good enough place to start as any" Boomer said

I opened the folder and it contained the records of all experiments, purchases and so on since the project began

"We don't have time to read a life story" Butch said, impatient as ever "Skip towards the end"

I did so and read aloud some of what had been recorded

"'After utilizing Chemical X as a stabilizer the serum began to function at the expected level'" I read

"What's that mean?" Boomer asked

"It means our blood helped them out" I simplified for him

I scrolled through the rest of the folder until I reached the last page

"'Due to Victor McNeirish's insistence the project was pushed to finish by the end of July 8th rather than the original date of July 15th'" I read "'From this the project was completed even earlier than anticipated and was set to begin at….. 1:30 in the afternoon…'"

We were dead silent for what seemed like an hour

"Boomer" I said quietly "What time is it?"

He slowly looked down at his watch

"A little after 2" he said

**Wren's POV**

I threw a filing cabinet in irritation. Victor's office was easy enough to find but when I barged in it was completely empty. First I tried ransacking the files on his computer but found nothing of use, then I started tearing everything apart to try and find any sort of clue to where he was but again found nothing. With a sigh I moved my fingers over my ear to radio the others

"Guys, I found Victor's office but he's not here" I said "How's everything on your ends?"

"Wren it's Brick" Bricks voice filtered into my head "We found some seriously bad news on the main computer"

"We've been trying to contact the girls but they aren't responding" Boomer's voice came next "See if you can find them while we try and find anything else that's useful"

"Got it" I said and I sprinted at full speed towards the stairs and leapt straight to the bottom entering a hallway with two paths. I put my fingers to my ear again "Guys, I'm at the bottom of the staircase but there's two paths, which one did the girls take?"

"The right one" Butch said

"Got it" I said and began sprinting through the halls following the faint scent of the girls that I managed to pick up

Eventually I came to a hallway with several doors, it wasn't hard to find where the girls were since one of the doors had been torn clean off. I approached the door and looked in to see the girls crying over something

"Girls?" I asked walking towards them "What is it?"

They didn't respond and before long I had come across what had caused their duress, and the sight caused my heart to sink lower than I ever thought it could

They were kneeling over the Professor and next to him where both my parents

All dead from a single gunshot to the head

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: Wow, I didn't think he had it in him to do something like this. We're nearing the end folks R&R_


	19. Chapter 17: Revenge and Present

Chapter 17

**Brick's POV**

It didn't take long for my brothers and I to reach the cell where everyone was. The atmosphere alone was enough to make any words we wanted to say dry up in our throats, let alone the actual sight of the bodies. For the longest time we all just stood there, them mourning the loss of those they held dear and us just standing like morons, unsure of what to do or say. Boomer was the first one of us to move, he quietly walked over to Bubbles and pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned. Butch was next to do the same for Buttercup. I was able to get a small view of her face and she looked like all of the life had been drained out of her. By the look of her face she had been holding back her tears since she saw the body, but once Butch had her in his arms she instantly fell to pieces. I was last to walk over and embraced Blossom, she hadn't been crying as much as Bubbles had been but there were a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks. There was nothing we could say, nothing we could do except hold together the crumbling Powerpuff Girls as best we could. I glanced over at Wren, who was still staring down at the bodies of his parents. I could only imagine what he was experiencing, while the girls had many wonderful memories with the Professor from the day they were created until now, his memories of his family were gone. No doubt he had wanted to be with them once this had all ended and through their love and some passing of time perhaps he could finally regain his lost past. Again, what could one say to a person who had lost everything? As I tried to come up with at least something I saw Nar suddenly appear in the room. From his face I could tell he was all too familiar with the situation, without saying a word he put a comforting hand on Wren's shoulder

"Did you know?" Wren finally spoke up "That they had been killed?"

Nar was silent for a minute or two before speaking up again

"I did" was his reply

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Wren asked his anger growing by the second

This time he didn't respond

"If you're supposed to be some kind of god like being!" he yelled rounding on Nar "Then why didn't you save them?!"

The question seemed to break the girls off of their grieving state and looked at Nar as well, equally curious about the question. Nar paused once more and sighed before responding

"I was not allowed" was his answer

"WHAT?!" Wren roared

"There are certain rules I must abide by Wren" he explained "For the most part, I am forbidden from tampering with the fates of mortals"

"Then what about us?" Blossom quietly asked

"You seven had always been an exception" he explained "As I am only allowed to intervene in the direst of circumstances regarding the world"

Wren seemed to calm down somewhat at the notion of an all-powerful being that is bound by rules

"That said" he continued "I helped them as much as I could"

We all looked at him quizzically

"They were all injected with a slow working poison" Nar explained "And were promised the antidote if they agreed to assist this science experiment as well as an assurance that Melody wouldn't be poisoned as well"

"Then why shoot them?" Wren asked

"I found them and explained that there was no antidote" he said somberly "I told them how their captors were to simply use them for all their worth and leave the poison to finish them off"

"Given the impression of our good friend Victor I could see that being a possibility" I said

"With the knowledge that death awaited them however" Nar continued reaching for something behind him "They began to focus all of their efforts on this"

He pulled out a vial containing a blue liquid

"What is it?" Wren asked

"It's an agent that can reverse the effects of the beast transformations" he explained

We were all surprised to hear that

"It should be easy to replicate as much as needed" Nar said "And we have a lot of curing to do"

We nodded

"After they had completed a counter measure, they had asked me if I could do them one last favor" he carried on "Simply put, they didn't want a slow death"

"I see" I said before looking at the bodies "So you ended their suffering"

"It was the least I could do" he replied

We were silent again before Wren spoke up

"What did you learn from the main computer Brick?" he asked

Honestly I had almost forgot about that

"They had finished faster than anticipated" I began "The plan had been set into motion about half an hour ago"

"And also" Boomer continued "We found another file indicating that your sister is still alive Wren"

He perked up a bit at that

"It seems that Victor has her in his possession" Butch explained "As 'insurance' against you"

Nar looked up

"The creatures have begun spilling onto the surface" he said "And Victor is up there watching the whole thing transpire"

Wren and the girls' faces turned grim with determination

"Then we shall go" Wren started as the girls stood up "We shall protect the city, and shall have our revenge!"

Without another word the girls broke straight through the ceiling with Wren in close pursuit all the way to the outside. We all nodded to each other and followed them

**Wren's POV – Back to the Present (A/N: Almost forgot everything to this point was a flashback didn't ya?)**

All these memories, they all seem to bring me back to the same place; atop my old hideout overlooking a destroyed city. The memory of my parents lying dead returned to my mind and I made one more promise to myself, I wouldn't let the same thing happen to my sister. I turned my head to my left and saw the Powerpuff girls standing ready with vengeance in their eyes, I turned my head to my right and saw the Rowdyruff boys and Nar ready to begin as well. I turned my head back to the city and took a breath

"If we have a means of reversing the change then we should avoid killing" I said "Incapacitate or unconscious are our options"

"Right" they all said

"They boys and I will take uptown" Brick said "Girls, you get downtown"

"Then that leaves me with central" I said with a nod "Good luck everyone"

"Wren" Blossom said causing me to look at her

"As much as I don't want to say" she started "But try not to kill Victor, it won't do us any good to stoop to his level"

I looked at her for a moment, considering her words

"I'll try my best" I replied "But I won't promise I'll bring him in unharmed"

She nodded

"Right then" I said "Let's rock!"

And with that we tore off to our respective areas of town, ready to end this nightmare

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: He took a bit of a break between this chapter and the last, hopefully he can finish my his deadline! R&R!_


	20. Chapter 18: Defend the City

Chapter 18

**Buttercup's POV**

It didn't take us long before we reached downtown, and the second we did I rammed the nearest creature I could find into the ground before jumping into the thickest mass of enemies and began pummeling each and every one into the dirt. I knew it wasn't exactly the smartest of ideas, but I needed something to take my mind off the sight of the Professor's dead body the only way I knew how, beating something to a pulp. It sort of worked, it wasn't long before I was consumed by a combat trance but every now and again it image would pop up again and I'd only grow angrier and angrier at the fact that I couldn't save the man who brought me into this world and soon I could feel myself slip into a blood rage but I didn't care, all I wanted was for the pain to go away. At that moment a rhino like creature caught me off guard and slammed me into a wall, I quickly retaliated by kicking him into the distance. The impact had somewhat jarred me out of my rage and I took in a deep breath to calm me more

'This isn't time to grieve' I could practically hear Blossom saying 'We need to focus on preventing any more deaths'

I sighed deeply with a bittersweet smile before sending a few more creatures into the buildings

"Even when she's not nearby I can hear her lecturing me" I said to myself

I charged back into the fray, keeping myself in control and absently thanking my older sister for all the things she has done for me over the years. Despite us arguing a lot we were always there for one another

'When this is over' I thought as I steamrolled through more enemies 'We'll need to be there for each other once again'

**Boomer's POV**

My brother's, Nar and I were making short work of the creatures in uptown, I suppose it helps that Nar is lending his aid. We had all separated to cover more ground and make quicker work of the massive task so I was on my own knocking down foe after foe with a fair amount of ease. My mind couldn't help but drift off to Bubbles kneeling over the corpse of the man who, by all means, was her father. I had seen her cry many times, often waking from a nightmare after her incident with Lucifer, I had seen her at her most vulnerable after I had left the portal leading out from where she was held against her will, but I had never seen her look so broken. When I looked into her eyes, red and bloodshot from shedding so many tears, it looked like all the life was sucked out of them. As if the sweet, innocent and bubbly girl I had come to love with all I had, had died and left behind nothing but a shell. Looking back, it was a look that was more familiar than I thought. I remember both my eyes and Blossom's looking much like hers when we thought Brick had died and how she tried everything she could to raise and keep up my spirits, even though I could tell I was bringing her down with me. It was almost scary to think how easily life can be snuffed out, one minute bright and shining as the afternoon sun and the next gone. My own anger at the whole situation began to burn and I punched a nearby anteater-like creature to the ground causing a small shockwave

'I have to be there for her' I thought to myself 'Just as she was there for me'

Filled with an even greater determination I began laying waste to all the creatures before me. We would stop this madness once and for all

**Nar's POV**

Walking down the streets I pondered the state of everything while rendering any creature who came near me unconscious with a single smack from my shadow tendrils. I had been around since before the earth was even created and walked its surface before life had managed to crawl out of the primordial ooze. I was no stranger to watching death before living beings, yet somehow I had never grown immune to the sadness that comes attached to seeing someone you called a friend pass on, whether it be naturally or at the hand of another. The Professor had been no different, admittedly we had a bit of a rocky start when I showed up with his daughters unconscious and battered at his doorstep, but it wasn't long before we were talking like old friends. I hadn't had much interaction with the Avalos family barring telling them of their unfortunate fates, but I could tell they were two caring individuals who simply got caught up in a situation with no way out. I remember seeing their threads in the Tapestry of Fate; how they met, how much they cared for their children and of course how they would pass on. I thought back on my first interaction with them, which had also been the last

_**Flashback – Still Nar's POV**_

_I teleported into the work area where the Professor and the Avalos family were working. Upon turning around the latter two were shocked to find me standing there where as the Professor looked relieved_

"_Nar! Thank Goodness!" he exclaimed turning to the other two scientists "It's okay, he's a friend"_

_They calmed down somewhat_

"_A pleasure" I greeted them "My name is Nar-Korash, but I prefer Nar"_

"_It's nice to meet you" Gerald said "I'm Gerald and this is my wife Margret"_

_She nodded_

"_Should I assume you are aware of our situation Nar?" the Professor asked_

"_I do" I answered_

"_Excellent" he said "Then perhaps you can find the antidote and help us escape"_

"_I'm afraid I can't Professor" I said solemnly_

_They all looked surprised at my answer and looked at each other before back at me_

"_Why not?" Margret asked_

"_Because there is no antidote" I explained "The man who imprisoned you here only said that to fill you with false hope to get you to work on his serum"_

_Their faces fell into a depressed stupor_

"_So…" Gerald said sinking to his knees "It's all for nothing then"_

"_Do we have enough time to create one on our own?" Margret asked_

_I shook my head in the negative. The Professor hit the nearby wall in frustration_

"_Even if we die" he said "The least we can do is help fix the messed we helped create"_

_The couple looked at him_

"_We'll need to work fast" he said "But we all agreed that the serum isn't all to complex, as such making a counter-agent shouldn't be difficult"_

_They thought about it for a minute before nodding and getting to work. Within the hour the Professor held up the vial of the counter-serum_

"_We did it" he said triumphantly "This should reverse the effects of Victor's serum"_

_He turned and handed it to me_

"_Promise me Nar" he said looking me dead in the eyes "Watch over my daughters"_

_I nodded and took the vial_

"_As if they were my own" I responded and turned to the Avalos couple "I'll keep an eye on your children as well"_

_They nodded graciously_

"_There's one more thing Nar" the Professor said_

"_What is it?" I asked_

"_First" he said "Step outside the room for a bit"_

_I nodded and waited outside the room. After a minute or so they called me back in and the Professor handed me a small black device_

"_Give this to our children" he told me_

_I nodded in understanding and took the device_

"_As a final gift to you three" I said "If you'd like I could make your deaths quick"_

_They smiled_

"_Thank you" they said_

_With a grim heart I raised my hand and created three bullet sized shadow orbs_

"_Farewell friends" I said as I sent them piercing through their skulls_

_I caught them as the collapsed on the floor and closed their eyelids_

"_Find peace" I said before leaving the area_

**Back to the Present**

I looked down at the device the Professor gave me, I had a fair idea of what it was and I knew how much it would mean to the seven of them. As I came out of my thoughts I realized all the creatures had been rendered unconscious in the area

"Looks like things are nearing the end" I said to myself before looking off in the distance

'I can only hope Wren will be successful' I thought

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: Like I said, the end is nigh. After this there's one final chapter and an epilogue, R&R!_


	21. Chapter 19: Watch Your Step

Chapter 19

**Wren's POV**

With a powerful dive kick I sent the last creature of the area's head straight into the ground, fittingly enough it was part ostrich. Panting lightly I gazed around at my handiwork, scores of mutants unconscious as far as the eye could see. From what I could see any civilians had managed to flee from the area to safety, thankfully enough. For a second I had regretted taking a whole section of town to myself but fortunately it seemed as though there weren't as many in the area as I had anticipated. From what I could gather with my enhanced hearing the others seemed to be handling themselves fairly well, though I could tell their battles were far from over. I took to the skies and scanned the area once more, I had taken down several of Victor's little science experiments but I had not managed to locate the man himself. If what the others told me is accurate then he's somewhere in the city and he has Melody with him. A vision of my sister flashed through my mind, thoughts of her being subjected to horrible torture and pain flooded my brain. I clutched my head in my hands, doing all I could to will the thoughts away until a new thought surfaced

What would she think of me? And heck, would she even recognize me?

I looked at my reflection in the window of a building, seeing my avian, snake-human form look back at me. If Victor had been making her watch all the terrible things his creations had done, would she be afraid of me? Now my parents' bodies surfaced again, would she hate me because I couldn't save them? Would she think _**I **_killed them? The thought and possibility of her rejecting me and then me losing the last thing I had to tie me to who I was began to eat away at me. With my memories and parents gone, losing her would rob me of the only thing I had left in this world and the thought scared me witless

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a red dot on the window that slowly began to draw closer to me. Instincts taking over I quickly moved out of the way as the sound of a gunshot rang through the area and the glass I was in front of shattered to bits. Looking around in the direction the sound came from, my eyes caught movement. Focusing on a distant rooftop I could make out the telltale shape of Victor McNeirish holding a high powered sniper rifle. All my previous fears and worries melted into hate as I charged towards where he stood. I dodged with ease as he clumsily tried to shoot me down on the way to him. By the time I had reached him and landed on the rooftop, barring his escape, he had clearly ran out of ammo for his sniper and had swapped to a pistol instead

"I finally found you McNeirish" I growled lowly, venom figuratively and literally dripping from me "Now I can send you down to Hell"

He was shakily holding his gun out at me before an idea dawned on him and he pulled something in front of himself and aim the gun to it

"Stay back or I shoot" he warned

Finally tearing my attention from Victor I realized he was aiming the gun at Melody who was bound in rope

"Melody!" I called to her

She seemed to be surprised that I could not only speak but that I knew her name

"How precious" Victor said more calmly, believing he had regained control of the situation "I do hope this is the big family reunion you'd hoped for Wren"

"Wren?" Melody asked looking at me "Are… you my big brother?"

The fears from before began to come back with a vengeance

"Indeed little Melody" Victor said to her "Your brother was the first success you mother and father had in my little plan, the first of all the creatures you saw running around"

She was taking in everything she saw of me, I could only imagine what imagery he forced her to witness. Swallowing my fear I mustered as much authority as I could

"Let her go Victor" I said "You've lost, in their dying moments my mother and father as well as Professor Utonium had created a counter-agent for your serum, once the military comes in and restrains the creatures they'll begin replicating it until there's enough to cure all of them"

His face was pulled into a scowl

"Indeed, I have lost" he started "But my dream will not die so easily, I'll escape and begin again and again until I finally triumph! And I won't let the likes of you, or anyone stop me!"

He began unloading his clip at me, however my feathers were enough to stop them from doing any real harm

It seemed Melody wasn't aware of that

"DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" she screamed before tackling Victor with as much force as she could muster

The sudden unexpected shove caused Victor to lose his balance and before he could right himself both him and Melody began to fall over the ledge. Moving faster than I had ever done before I reached out over the ledge and barely managed to grab Melody's restrains before she fell ten stories to the street. I lifted her back to the roof and cut the rope with my claws before looking back down to the street. Sure enough, Victor had already hit the pavement and was closer to a messy pancake than a human

My anger began to boil and my hands clenched around the edge of the roof until the stone crumbled in my grip. The murderer of my family, of my friend's family had died before justice could be done, and not even by my own hand!

"I've been denied everything!" I growled to myself as I flared my wings to their fullest extent in rage "EVEN MY REVENGE!"

**Melody's POV**

The bird man's scream echoed for a long time as he sunk to his knees, the mean man said that he was my big brother. I wasn't sure at first but once I got a closer look at him, I began to recognize his face

"Big brother?" I asked timidly

He turned to look at me, his eyes piercing as an eagle

"Yes" he said "I am your older brother"

We both looked at each other for a while, unsure of what to say

"Where's mommy and daddy?" I asked

He seemed to flinch at the question and hesitated before answering

"They…they've gone to a better place" he said solemnly "I couldn't save them"

I had heard that expression before, grown-ups use it when someone dies, and big brother thinks he's to blame. After a brief moment I slowly wrap my arms around him, causing him to tense up

"I'm glad you're okay big brother" I told him truthfully

He didn't move or say anything but slowly he relaxed and hugged me back

"And I'm glad you are too" he said with his voice chocking up "I promise I'll keep you safe, for both of them"

I smiled at his kind words

"I know you will" I replied "That's what big brothers are for"

_Me: *typing*_

_Nar: And just like that the actual story is over, but don't fret because there's still an epilogue on the way! R&R!_


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Nar's POV**

It hadn't been long after the final creature was subdued that the military had arrived for clean-up of the city. As the mutants were hauled away I handed the counter-agent to a soldier and explained that it needed to be taken to a lab so it could be replicated. Soon enough all of the subjects had been returned to normal, even the Rowdyruff Boys. Surprisingly, Wren declined to be returned to normal

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked "Don't you want to live a normal life?"

"Normal" he chuckled as if the idea was too foreign a concept "With my parents gone and my memories few and far between normal is something that I can't have back, so why not just embrace the strange?"

I had to chuckle at his logic

"As you wish Wren" I said taking out a syringe of the agent "But if you ever change your mind I have your portion right here"

"I appreciate it" he said with a nod

"So what will you do now Wren?" Bubbles asked

"Don't know" he said "I hadn't really thought about it, I suppose we could go back to our old home"

"If memory serves it should be on the other side of town" I said

"What about money?" Boomer asked

"I think I can cover them financially" I answered

"Thanks mister!" Melody said with a big smile "You're really nice"

"My pleasure little one" I said with a chuckle

There was a bit of an awkward silence that followed as no one could think of anything to say

"I suppose" Brick said breaking the silence "We'll have to prepare a funeral"

The air turned grim at the subject being brought up

"I know a good spot for them" I said "We'll have it next week"

They all nodded grimly and headed for their respective homes. I took the device from my pocket and gave it a long look

"After the funeral" I told myself before setting off "I think that's the best time for them to see it"

**A Week Later**

Much like five years ago the entire town arrived to pay their respects, minus the villains. That said, I could tell a certain green skinned ape wasn't too far away. Friends and other family came and offered their condolences to the loved ones, even those on Wren's side after a quick double take on his appearance and an assurance from Melody that he's actually who he says he is. After the three of them had been laid down the crowd had eventually begun to fade until only the Chosen, Wren, Melody and I were left standing at the graves

"There's one thing I should say before I leave everyone" I said getting their attention

I pulled out the device and handed it to them

"The three of them told me to give this to you all" I explained "Now seemed like the best time"

It was slightly comical to see them clamber for it, thankfully it didn't break but instead started playing a holographic message of the Professor and the Avalos

"Hello everyone" the Professor started "If you're watching this, then we've passed on"

"Before our time is up we just wanted to say that we love you" Margret picked up "And that we're sorry we won't be there for you growing up"

"And for getting you involved in this twisted mess" Gerald added

"Don't ever stop moving forwards in your lives" the Professor continued "Even if it might seem impossible at times"

"Wren" Margret said "Make sure to protect your sister"

He nodded

"And boys" Professor said "I'm counting on you to do the same for my precious daughters"

This time the boys nodded

"Remember that we'll always be with you" Gerald said

"Goodbye and good luck" they said as the video cut off

No one said anything, but all was said by the looks on their faces. Expressions ranging from tearful to determined, relieved and acceptance. I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face, even from beyond the grave the parents managed to raise the spirits of their children. With their uncertainties gone they all flew off to their home, with me wishing them luck on all their endeavors

**Brick's POV – 5 Years Later**

I woke up with a stretch, being careful not to wake up Blossom, and made my way downstairs where I found my brothers, one watching TV and the other cooking

"Morning" Boomer called from the kitchen

"Wife still asleep?" Butch asked somewhat rhetorically

"Much like both of yours" I replied "Like logs"

We chuckled at that before lapsing into a comfortable silence

"Hard to believe it's been five years eh?" Butch asked

I nodded

"A lot happened since then" I said

"Like how we all have kids on the way?" Boomer asked finishing things up

"Hey, at least with us it's our first" I replied while nudging Butch "This bastard couldn't keep it in his pants for more than a week after the wedding"

"Pfft" Butch scoffed "Like you two were any better, I guess god just wanted to get Jason into our lives as quickly as possible"

I laughed at that. Hearing a noise I turned to see our beautiful wives with their baby bumps descending the stairs

"Morning" I called to them

"Breakfast is ready!" Boomer called

"Morning!" they all said at once

We all sat down and started eating, the girls slightly more ravenous than us

"It's that time of year again isn't it?" Buttercup asked

"Yep" I said "It's the five year anniversary"

"You think Wren and Melody will show up here first or meet us there?" Bubbles asked

As if on cue the doorbell rung

"Let's find out" Butch said and went to answer the door

Sure enough the afore mention brother and sister were standing in the doorway

"Morning!" Melody said cheerfully

"Ya'll about ready to go?" Wren asked

"Yep, all set" Blossom said walking to the door with everyone

"Then let's go!" Buttercup said, holding her son in her arms

We set out for the cemetary and on arriving we were surprised to see Mojo standing over the Professor's grave. He looked at us with sort of a '5-year-old with his hand in the cookie jar' expression for a brief moment. We exchanged a brief nod with each other and he left without a word. We stood over the graves of those we lost while laying down bouquets of flowers

"It's still hard to imagine them gone" Bubbles said

We all nodded in agreement

"I imagine that feeling won't die down for a while" Wren mused

"I remember in a game once" Butch started "The main character uttered a line that is rather fitting in this instance"

We turned to look at him

"'Life sure is strange sometime'" he started "'No matter how much you want to hold on to a moment, ya just can't stop time from moving on'"

"Rather impressive bro" I complimented

"I have my moments" he said, a bit of his old ego returning

We stayed there for a while longer until Wren spoke up again

"Well we better go" he started "Melody has violin practice"

"Alright, so long pal" I said

With a nod he picked up his sister and flew off

"I suppose we should be getting back too" Blossom said

We bid our farewells to the graves and flew off as well. The phrase Butch recited bounced around in my head on the way

'You can't stop time from moving on' I thought to myself

With a smile I flew close to Blossom and held her hand. No matter what the flow of time would bring, I'd face it with my family

_Me: *dead on the floor*_

_Nar: *zaps me with electricity*_

_Me: *revives* I'm up!_

_Nar: Welcome back to the land of the Awoken_

_Me: Well, I did it didn't I?_

_Nar: Took roughly a year or so longer than it should have but yes, you finally finished_

_Me: It feels nice to have this off my chest_

_Nar: I imagine so_

_Me: Speaking of off chests we have a bit of news for everyone_

_Nar: Now that Mesomorph is finally done we're obviously going to continue work on TKaD_

_Me: That said I'll likely start writing in 2016, after I binge wrote these 11 chapters I think I deserve a bit of a break_

_Nar: Normally I'd make a comment about your 'breaks' but this time I'd say you deserve one_

_Me: Another thing: after TKaD is finished I have another story planned_

_Nar: His first crossover fic to be precise_

_Me: The two universes will be Rooster Teeth's smash hit series RWBY and From Software's PS4 exclusive video game Bloodborne_

_Nar: At the request of one Unidentified Heroine we won't be starting the actual story or even putting up an opener until TKaD is also finished_

_Me: For those of you who don't know anything about the two universes, first of all go watch RWBY it's amazing_

_Nar: As for Bloodborne, you can play it if you wish but we've decided, for those who aren't gamers themselves, we'll answers any questions you may have_

_Me: Meaning if you read something you don't quite understand or I didn't explain well then simply leave a question in the review box and we'll answer in better detail_

_Nar: So with all that said and done, from Electron and I we wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_Me: I'd also like to thank everyone who was so patient with my wonky-ass uploading. Tsuki, ROCuevas, Mini Usa i thank you all. See you in TKaD!_

_Nar: R&R!_

_Me: Enjoy Life!_

_Both: AND LATER DAYS!_


End file.
